


El Patrimonio

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Aladdin AU, Camelot, Cave, Gen, Ladrón, Lamp - Freeform, NaNoWriMo, Princess - Freeform, Sword in the Stone, Thief, cueva, dragon - Freeform, espada en la piedra, lampara, pauper, pobre, princesa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: Una bruja disfrazada, un artefacto custodiado por un antiguo dragón, una princesa desconsolada y un ladrón con un derecho de nacimiento olvidado. Todo está mal y no es lo que parece, pero al final todo se cierra y todo está como debería ser. Por favor lean las advertencias.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465215) by [DwaejiTokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki). 



> NOTA: El español es mi tercer idioma. Si ve un error, avíseme para que pueda mejorar.

Prólogo

“Ven, ¿qué tienes que puedas perder?”

Los ojos acerados del joven se dirigieron hacia la encorvada anciana a su lado, un par de ojos astutos hundidos en una cara arrugada que brillaba a la luz de la luna. El etéreo cabello blanco que enmarcaba su rostro estaba anudado de manera poco atractiva. Miró hacia la boca negra y abierta de la cueva, la oscuridad interminable aparentemente impenetrable. Incluso la hierba no se atrevió a crecer cerca de la entrada. Pero no tenía miedo.

"No es lo que tengo que perder, vieja", dijo después de un momento. El viento silbaba entre los árboles que se cernían, susurrando las hojas verdes. En algún lugar a lo lejos, un lobo alertó a su manada de su presencia. “Tengo un hijo. Si muero, no tendrá a nadie.”

"¡Pero no morirás!" exclamó la anciana, extendiendo sus brazos. Su capa negra y raída se abrió para revelar una faja brillante salpicada de esmeraldas verdes, pero antes de que el joven pudiera verla, había bajado sus apéndices una vez más. "He acudido a ti en busca de ayuda porque he oído hablar de tu destreza en la batalla, Uther".

No le conmovió su halago. Uther miró fijamente la entrada de la caverna, con la mano apoyada en el pomo de su espada. "Nunca me he enfrentado a un dragón, bruja".

"No son tan fuertes como están hechos para ser historias, Uther", sonrió con condescendencia. "¡Solo piensa, Uther, en la horda de tesoros que hay dentro! Todo puede ser tuyo, si me traes lo que quiero, lo único que reclamo".

"La reliquia de tu familia", dijo Uther con calma. “Aún no veo ninguna razón por la que deba hacer todo esto para su beneficio. Independientemente de si el dragón es pequeño y débil o enorme y poderoso, tendrá muchas ventajas sobre mí. Magia. Fuego. Territorio familiar".

La vieja bruja se arrastró hacia delante y agarró la áspera manga de su codo. Él la miró por la nariz con expresión severa. “Uther, te han sacado de tu lugar legítimo. Tus hermanos asesinados, tu trono robado y tu hermana Caelia, ¿has olvidado las atrocidades que Vortigern le hizo? Ella grita cuando él"...

“ _Basta_ ”, Uther entre dientes con rabia, agarrando su brazo lejos de ella. Su ceño se frunció, más feroz por la cicatriz que viajaba desde su ceja derecha hasta su cuero cabelludo. "¿Cómo se relaciona eso con esto?"

"Hay objetos de poder en las entrañas de esta cueva", dijo, revelando sus dientes torcidos y manchados en una sonrisa conspiratoria. “Con ellos serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar tu reino, para asumir el lugar que te corresponde como rey. ¡Con la riqueza que acumula este dragón, podrías formar un ejército para rivalizar con los de los pictos y los romanos y los sajones combinados! Venganza, Uther".

Un brillo lujurioso entró en los ojos de Uther al escuchar la palabra. Si pudiera obtener y aprovechar el poder del que hablaba la anciana, podría hacer sufrir a Vortigern, el noble que había usurpado el trono de su hermano. Podía matarlo lentamente, destruir a sus seguidores y tomar a su hermana como el hombre había tomado a Caelia. Y luego tendría el reino que su padre le había dejado a Constans, su hermano mayor. El reino al que se había visto obligado a huir de niño, muchos años antes.

En un solo movimiento fluido, Uther desenvainó su espada, la cuchilla silbaba como una serpiente venenosa. “Te traeré tu lámpara, vieja. El resto es mío".

"Sí", dijo alegremente, siguiendo sus zancadas decididas hacia la cueva. "¡Sí, sí! ¡Tráemela! ¡Tener el oro! ¡Mata al dragón! ¡Mata a Kilgharrah! ¡Tráeme la lámpara!"

Uther fue rápidamente consumido por la oscuridad, sus pasos resonaban ominosamente. La anciana estaba temblando de anticipación, forzando sus viejas orejas. No hubo sonido durante unos largos momentos, como si Uther hubiera entrado en otro mundo.

Tendría que ser paciente.

Pero ahora estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo profundamente en sus huesos. El puro poder de la lámpara, tan cerca. Se estremeció, marchó como hormigas sobre su piel flácida, vibró a través de su sangre apasionada. Su corazón latía en su pecho agitado.

Finalmente, la lámpara sería suya.

Finalmente.

¡ _Finalmente_!

La anciana se lamió los labios secos y marchitos, que se elevaron en una sonrisa. El tonto nunca sabría lo que había sucedido, al menos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Tendría la lámpara, pero no era la lámpara que realmente quería. Ella quería lo que había dentro.

Un grito horrorizado de repente desgarró el aire, resonando como un alma condenada del infierno. Dio un salto hacia atrás alarmada, con rasgos retorcidos de desesperación cuando el grito fue interrumpido por un rugido profundo y monstruoso.

"¡No!" ella gimió, dedos delgados agarrando su enredado cabello blanco.

Un soplo de viento hirviendo precedió a un intenso resplandor anaranjado de la cueva. El suelo retumbó, tirando a la vieja al suelo.

_Escúchame, bruja indigna_ , gruñó una voz demoníaca. Podía imaginar en su mente los peligrosos dientes y garras que lo acompañaban. _Tu guerrero ha fallado. ¡No pisaréis aquí! ¡Lo que deseas nunca obtendrás!_

"¡Tendré!" aulló, luchando por recuperar el equilibrio en la resbaladiza manta de hojas. "¡Lo tendré!"

Como si la tierra misma estuviera enojada por su desafío, el temblor se agravó, arrojándola como un muñeco sin cuerdas por el suelo del bosque. La anciana chilló, clavando desesperadamente sus largas uñas ennegrecidas en la tierra fértil debajo de ella. Solo podía ver con horror cómo, con un gruñido retumbante, la cueva se derrumbaba ante ella, levantando columnas de polvo espeso.

"¡Nooo!"

El terremoto cesó de inmediato, su causante convenció de que la cueva estaba bloqueada por la presencia maligna. La anciana, gimiendo miserablemente, se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas. Alargó la mano como para comenzar a cavar, pero luego se detuvo y captó un destello de luz estelar por el rabillo del ojo. La anticipación apretando sus vías aéreas, la vieja criatura alteró el camino de sus manos para exponer la gema que brotaba de los escombros.

Un jadeo de asombro y deleite se le escapó al ver lo que descubrió. Una tierna sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras levantaba el objeto ovalado, acunándolo en su capa sucia. Podía sentir un pequeño pulso de magia desde dentro.

"Aithusa", susurró con lujuria.

La superficie lisa del huevo se agrietó.


	2. Un Hombre Honorable

Capítulo 1

Un hombre honorable

"¡Para!" gritó Señor Galahad, empujando a un hombre que llevaba un pollo graznando a un lado. "¡Deténgase, ladrón!"

Los señores Kay y Percival estaban justo detrás, con las espadas metidas firmemente en sus vainas, pero con las manos listas para sacarlas si las necesitaban. Los campesinos salieron de su camino, gritando alarmados. Una madre agarró a su hijo solo un momento antes de que Kay, con visión de túnel, lo derribara. Las gallinas chirriantes huyeron, arrojando plumas moteadas en todas las direcciones. Una cabra se asustó por la conmoción repentina, lo que le hizo chocar con el niño que lo guiaba, lo que lo envió tumbado en una lechera, que golpeó el cubo de leche de su mano y lo puso al pie de un viejo que ya estaba cojeando. El mercado estaba tan ocupado como siempre, y no era una vista inusual ver a un hombre perseguido o una cabra hosca actuando, por lo que muchos no prestaron atención al evento, simplemente se dedicaron a sus mandados y deberes.

El ladrón no se detuvo, sino que echó una mirada por encima del hombro con grandes ojos azules. Se giró justo a tiempo para esquivar ágilmente un carro conducido por mulas. Su cabello rubio estaba enmarañado en su frente con un sudor resbaladizo, su brazo apretado fuertemente sobre su estómago. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando un escondite, un escape rápido, y lo encontró.

La ventana abierta estaba por encima de su cabeza, pero la pila de cajas, llena de lo que no sabía, ni le importaba, debajo proporcionaba una cómoda escalera. Rápidamente subió y se lanzó de cabeza, esperando no haber sido visto. No oyó gritos dirigidos hacia él, por lo que se contentó con quedarse donde estaba por un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Una risita suave le llamó la atención y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tres mujeres jóvenes y hermosas descansaban en una cama elevada, sonriéndole seductoramente. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un camisón, a pesar de que era casi mediodía, su piel era lechosa, excepto por los rubores rosados en sus mejillas. Dos de ellas eran rubias y la última una morena de color castaño. Y todos le expresaron interés y admiración. Una esquina de su boca se movió hacia arriba.

"Bueno, si no es Arthur", sonrió la morena, apoyando la barbilla en el talón de su mano. "¿Y qué te trae por aquí?"

Arthur se sentó y se ajustó para apoyar su espalda contra la pared, sonriendo encantadoramente. “Solo pasando, querido Mithian. Hola, Elena, Vivian".

"Hola, Arthur", respondieron al unísono.

"¿Podemos interesarte en nuestros servicios?" preguntó Vivian, invitando a levantar el dobladillo de su vestido para mostrar la longitud de su muslo impecable.

El deseo lo llenó al verlo, y abrió la boca para aceptar, pero fueron interrumpidos por fuertes pasos que ascendían por las crujientes escaleras de madera. Los cuatro estuvieron inmóviles por un momento, pero luego Elena salió torpemente de la cama y lo condujo al estrecho armario en la esquina que contenía todos sus vestidos y zapatos. Ella lo empujó hacia adentro, cerró la puerta de golpe en su pie, se disculpó fervientemente mientras él la retraía con un gesto de agonía, y luego la cerró firmemente. Incapaz de curar su herida por falta de espacio para moverse, Arthur se distrajo al concentrarse en el sonido de Elena tropezando de regreso a la cama compartida y saltando hacia ella, y la fracción de segundo más tarde abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

"Despierten, chicas", espetó una voz que pertenecía más a un sapo que a una mujer. "¡Comienzan con tus quehaceres! Tienen clientes esta noche, no lo olvides ".

Se quejaron con cansancio: "Como si lo hubiéramos olvidado" y "¿No pueden los quehaceres esperar hasta más tarde?" y "¡Me duele la espalda!" Las tablas del piso crujieron debajo de ellos cuando salieron de la cama, o tal vez Arthur se equivocó; las chicas podrían haber estado haciendo esos ruidos mientras se estiraban.

Los pasos pesados se tambalearon cerca del armario. Arthur se tensó nerviosamente. Su descubrimiento no sería tomado bien.

"¡Espera, señora!" gritó una de las chicas, pensó Mithian, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer de mediana edad y ojos entrecerrados, doblada hacia atrás por años de duro trabajo como tejedora. La dueña del burdel soltó un fuerte repique como un caballo en pánico, dejando caer las prendas que había estado cargando para guardarlas. Pero su sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en reconocimiento y luego en ira.

"¡Tú!" gritó ella, alcanzando y agarrando su oído como un vicio. No intentó protestar por su trato inhumano, simplemente se tambaleó tras ella con una mueca. "¡Yo debería haber sabido! ¡Cómo te atreves, pequeño erizo de calle!" Arthur ya no era un pequeño erizo de calle, pero no tenía sentido decirle eso.

Las tres chicas solo podían mirar con consternación cuando su enamoramiento no tan secreto fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación y bajando la escalera, la voz de su dueño rugió como una granizada de fuego y azufre. Arthur no pudo hacer nada cuando Catherine lo arrojó por la puerta hacia la calle, donde aterrizó sin gracia sobre los adoquines. Con un último escupir de desprecio, Catherine cerró la puerta de un golpe, casi atrapando el mismo pie que Elena.

"Ugh", gimió Arthur, empujándose a sí mismo para sentarse. La rodilla de sus pantalones se había roto por la caída. "Maldita _troll_ ", murmuró, tocando el material. No tenía las habilidades para repararlo.

"¡Ahí ‘stás!" Una mano fuerte agarró la parte posterior de su chaqueta marrón y lo puso de pie, el hombre a quien pertenecía la mano se rió ampliamente. "¿Dónde has ‘stado, amigo?" Se apartaron en el callejón sombreado entre del burdel y la taberna donde no serían fácilmente vistos.

Arthur se sacudió tan despreocupadamente como pudo. "En ninguna parte realmente, Gwaine", respondió. “Solo en las bóvedas obteniendo esto”. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, aliviado de que todavía estuviera allí, y sacó un pequeño monedero. Pero dentro de él había rellenado un objeto mágico raro: una piedra azul brillante de origen mágico obvio.

Los ojos de Gwaine casi se salieron de su cráneo al verlo. "¿La piedra de Cornelius Sigan? Arthur, ¿te has vuelto loco? " El joven abrió la boca para replicar, pero Gwaine solo le dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa orgullosa. “¡Sabía que podías hacerlo, amigo! Mírate, robando mucho dinero. Muestras potenciales, Arthur, realmente lo haces".

Arthur rodó los ojos. "¡No habría tenido que robar algo tan precioso si no hubieras apostado todo nuestro dinero!"

"Eh", se rió Gwaine, con los ojos color chocolate todavía fijos en la piedra brillante, "vive un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo que sea. Vamos, Gwaine, antes de que los caballeros nos encuentren ". Cerró los cordones y lo ató, frunciendo el ceño mientras contemplaba el lugar seguro más cercano y el momento de venderlo.

"¡Creo que es demasiado tarde para ‘so!" dijo Gwaine, mirando a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Maldición", siseó Arthur, rápidamente metiendo la piedra en su bolsillo. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Bueno", Gwaine se rascó pensativamente su barba desaliñada, "s’pongo que podríamos ‘star en nuestro camino alegre y no se darán cuenta".

"Mézclate con la multitud", asintió Arthur. "Vamos."

Juntos salieron ociosamente del callejón, teniendo cuidado de no mirar a los caballeros o llamar la atención sobre ellos mismos. El mercado todavía estaba ocupado, los vendedores ambulantes vendían sus productos, las mujeres y los niños (aprendices enviados por sus amos a hacer varios recados) regateaban por precios más baratos, un par de damas peleaban por las últimas joyas de plata y los niños jugaban. Normal. Fácil.

Iba bastante bien, hasta que doblaron la esquina.

"Ah", Gwaine sonrió cordialmente a pesar del repentino shock. "¡Mira! Es señor Percival, ¿no? ¡Ciertamente no esperaba verte aquí! ¿Cómo ha ‘stado, señor? ¡No nos hemos visto desde la última vez que estuve en los cepos!"

El imponente caballero levantó en silencio y con severidad una mano, el gesto universal de "detente". Gwaine tomó la mano entre las suyas y la besó como si fuera la de una dama. Las cejas de Percival se juntaron, más confundidas que enojadas, mientras Gwaine inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente.

"Ha sido una conversación muy fascinante, apuesto señor, pero debemos irnos ahora. ¡Adiós!" Con eso, la pareja de ladrones giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo, expertamente entre la multitud. Fueron vistos instantáneamente por Kay y Galahad, quienes gritaron y los persiguieron, ligeramente ralentizados por sus camisas de cota de malla y sus ondulantes capas rojas. Percival suspiró y lo siguió con cansancio.

"¡Esta dirección!" dijo Arthur, metiéndose en un callejón estrecho y ciego entre dos casas. Al final, dio un salto hacia la pared, pero no llegó a alcanzarla.

"Buen trabajo, princesa", Gwaine jadeó sarcásticamente, deteniéndose a su lado. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada y se pasó una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor. Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana cercana. No sabía por qué había una ventana que daba al callejón, pero no estaba dispuesto a cuestionarlo. Se puso a trabajar haciendo palanca para abrir las persianas de madera, rezando para que no hubiera nadie adentro.

"¡Allí están!" gritó Kay, desenvainando su espada en la entrada del callejón.

Los ladrones fueron acorralados. Arthur aún no había podido abrir la ventana, y con el caballero avanzando rápida y cuidadosamente, había pocas posibilidades de continuar. Pero Gwaine, con un resorte en su paso, avanzó y se arrodilló entre una pila de basura. Por una fracción de segundo, Sir Kay se detuvo, con las cejas fruncidas por la cautela y la confusión. Pero una enorme sombra detrás de él le informó de la llegada de Sir Percival, por lo que sus pasos vacilantes recuperaron su confianza. Gwaine emergió de su corazonada en los adoquines sucios que blandían un arma propia.

"¡Ahora tenemos una pelea!" gritó triunfante, girando el largo objeto en su mano.

Sir Percival se adelantó y levantó una mano pacífica. "El mango de tu escoba no ganará contra nuestras espadas, hombre", dijo en un tono neutral. “Vengan pacíficamente, los dos. No hay necesidad de…"

Gwaine, con una sonrisa salvaje, saltó a la refriega sin previo aviso, obligando a Kay a tropezar hacia atrás en Percival mientras trataba desesperadamente de defenderse del arma astillada. Arthur golpeó su codo contra la ventana, golpeando la madera con un fuerte ruido de astillas. Abrió la madera dañada, haciendo una mueca por las astillas afiladas que pinchaban su piel, luego se retorció por la abertura un poco menos elegante que un gato que se desliza por una valla.

"¡Vamos, Gwaine!" gritó desde adentro. Había aterrizado en una cama, dura, pero bien hecho y resistente. Volteó la manta para que la peor de las astillas quedara oculta y fuera del camino, considerándose afortunado de no haberse quedado atrapado. Arthur se consideró doblemente afortunado al descubrir que no había nadie en casa.

De repente apareció una bota desde la ventana, con una correa de cuero envuelta alrededor de los dedos para mantener cerrada la suela desabrochada. Arthur rodó los ojos y agarró la pierna, tirando con fuerza. Gwaine entró cayendo dentro, chocando fuertemente contra él con una pierna levantada en el aire. Su mango de escoba se enganchó en el borde exterior del marco de la ventana y se partió en dos.

"¡Levántate de mí!" Arthur gruñó indignado, empujando a su amigo. Gwaine se puso de pie justo cuando Sir Kay, con la cara roja, apareció en la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa, señor?" Gwaine se burló con una gran sonrisa. "¿Los hombros demasiado anchos? Bueno, qué pena, ¿no?" Lanzó la mitad del mango de la escoba que todavía poseía en el aire con un toque, luego lo atrapó.

"¡Gwaine!" Arthur siseó con urgencia, tropezando hacia la puerta. Lo abrió de golpe, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un Galahad que esperaba. El caballero trató de alcanzarlo, espada en mano, pero Arthur fue demasiado rápido: cerró la puerta de golpe y empujó su hombro contra ella para mantenerla cerrada. "¡Infierno!" maldijo cuando Galahad lo golpeó. El joven vio con consternación que un sir Kay muy terco había desafiado la pequeñez de la ventana, y ya estaba a medio camino. Ciertamente había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para pasar el brazo de su espada primero para evitar cualquier ataque.

"¡Sígueme, amigo!" dijo Gwaine, saltando sobre la desvencijada mesa en el centro de la habitación. Con el mango de la escoba, hizo varios agujeros en el techo, enviando heno de paja y ripias de madera que caían sobre él. Sin molestarse, extendió la mano y se levantó y salió de la casa. "Bueno, princesa?" su voz apagada regresó flotando.

Arthur, echando otra mirada a Sir Kay, que le estaba gritando a Percival el plan de los ladrones, se lanzó hacia la mesa. Tan pronto como lo dejó, Galahad irrumpió a la fuerza, casi golpeando la puerta maltratada de sus goznes.

"¡Date prisa!"

El rubio dio un salto volador, levantando la mano para agarrar la de su amigo. La otra mano de Arthur se enganchó en el borde del agujero del tamaño de un hombre, y se esforzó por levantarse incluso con la ayuda de Gwaine. Un fuerte agarre en su tobillo lo tiró bruscamente hacia abajo.

Bajó la barbilla hacia el pecho y miró a Galahad, que se aferró. "¡No te vas a escapar!" el caballero de cabeza oscura se burló, mostrando intimidante sus dientes.

Arthur, que no iba a ser intimidado, arremetió violentamente pateando ambas piernas hasta que una bota lodosa hizo contacto con la nariz de Galahad. Con un grito gutural, el caballero retrocedió aferrándose a la boca de sangre. Gwaine hizo un trabajo rápido para sacar a Arthur del peligro, justo cuando Sir Kay finalmente logró atravesar la ventana. Desgraciadamente plantó su rostro en la cama con la brusquedad de su descenso, la punta de su espada se hundió en el colchón de paja con un rasgón.

"¡En el tejado!"

"¡Allí arriba!"

Arthur y Gwaine miraron hacia abajo con los pies bien abiertos para mantener el equilibrio. Galahad, manchando de sangre sus manos, los fulminó con la mirada. Kay apareció, lanzó una mirada hacia arriba y luego subió decididamente a la mesa. Sir Percival lo detuvo, quien le aconsejó, luego lo ordenó cuando se encontró con una protesta, contra la acción imprudente, y los condujo a los dos fuera de la casa destruida.

"Pues, esa es nuestra señal", dijo Gwaine alegremente, saludando a los hombres que retrocedían.

Arthur y él se abrieron paso cuidadosamente sobre el techo inclinado, utilizando la chimenea como una especie de asidero. Era bastante simple bajar por el otro lado: estarían en el lado opuesto de la pared, dejando a los caballeros encontrar la esquina más cercana y dar la vuelta. La pareja de ladrones ya se habría ido para entonces.

Se bajaron del techo y se recostaron contra la pared fría para recuperar el aliento. Arthur sacó la piedra para asegurarse de que todavía la tenía; todo su esfuerzo se habría desperdiciado si la hubiera perdido durante toda la excitación. Gwaine agarró el tesoro y abrió el bolso, sus ojos brillaban críticamente.

"Sí", dijo, obviamente bastante satisfecho, "¡vamos a obtener mucho por esto!" Besó la joya como si fuera la frente de un primer hijo recién nacido.

Arthur se lo arrebató y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. "Vamos", gruñó mientras se levantaba. “Debemos huir antes de que nos encuentren. Se moverán rápidamente. No me gustaría mucho una noche en los calabozos."

"Comprensible, claro".

Avanzaron, de regreso hacia la concurrida calle principal donde fácilmente podrían perder a sus perseguidores. Era mucho más fuerte de lo normal, podían escuchar mientras se acercaban. Pronto quedó claro que el ruido era de vítores y aplausos.

"Es ese tipo de la Galia", dijo Gwaine, alzando la voz y estirando el cuello para mirar por encima de las cabezas de la multitud que se alinea a su lado de la calle. No habría cruce hasta que pasaran el príncipe extranjero y su séquito. Arthur esperaba que los caballeros, incluso si los vieran, no quisieran hacer una escena ante una multitud tan prestigiosa.

Por si acaso, condujo a Gwaine más adentro de la multitud.

Se abrieron paso hacia el frente, donde se detuvieron en el límite de los ciudadanos emocionados.

Todo el asunto fue bastante importante. El príncipe francés Sir Lancelot du Lac había sido invitado a ser pretendiente de la huérfana princesa Guinevere Leodegrance. Parecía que no podría reclamar el trono por sí misma: según la ley, tendría que casarse antes de convertirse en Reina. Hasta ese momento, un regente, a saber, el médico y el obispo Gaius, había sido nombrado para gobernar en su lugar.

Arthur, sin embargo, pensó que era bastante noble, en todos los sentidos. Mientras observaba al hombre pasar, notó que él, a diferencia de muchos de mayor estatura, no mantenía su vista directa. Más bien, sonrió cordialmente a la multitud, asintiendo a los viejos y jóvenes por igual. Era bastante generoso con su comportamiento amable. Incluso detuvo su corcel y esperó a que una madre persiguiera a su hijo que se había escapado, y aceptó amablemente la flor marchita de la niña y las fervientes disculpas de su madre. Luego procedieron.

"Eso, Gwaine", dijo Arthur, "es un hombre honorable".

Gwaine estaba demasiado ocupado pescando en los bolsillos de la gente para escucharlo.

Arthur le dirigió una mirada desagradable y sacudió la cabeza. Ciertamente no aprobó las payasadas de su amigo, pero estaba agradecido. Después de todo, cuando Arthur había sido abandonado por su padre a la tierna edad de siete años, Gwaine, de trece años, lo había tomado bajo su protección y le había mostrado cómo sobrevivir en las duras calles. Incluso como adultos, nunca se habían separado. Eran, como decían, gruesos como ladrones.

"¡ _Oye, ladrón_!" chasqueó una voz repentina. Arthur se dio la vuelta y vio que un hombre a quien Gwaine probablemente había estado robando tenía al ladrón fuertemente agarrado de la muñeca.

La atención de Arthur no fue la única que fue obtenida por el grito enojado. Las personas que los rodeaban retrocedieron cautelosamente y comenzaron a revisar sus bolsillos, varios gritos de alarma surgieron cuando cierta persona descubrió sus objetos de valor perdidos. Gwaine sonrió tímidamente y le devolvió algunas monedas de plata a su capturador, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

" _Gwaine_ ", gimió Arthur al ver a un par de caballeros acercándose firmemente. Diferente a los de antes, pero con todo el poder de un caballero.

"Corre", murmuró Gwaine.

Arthur giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo a la calle, golpeando con el codo a un hombre en la cara cuando intentó agarrarlo por el torso. Un alboroto sorprendido detrás de él le informó que Gwaine también se había escapado, y efectivamente sintió una mano fuerte empujándolo calle arriba hacia el séquito del Príncipe.

Pasaron a pie, sorprendiendo a los extranjeros. Gwaine golpeó las nalgas de dos yeguas al pasar, asustando a los caballos en la retaguardia y haciendo que dejaran a sus jinetes. La desviación funcionó: los caballeros, mortificados, se detuvieron para ayudar a controlar a las bestias y ayudar al bardo y al caballero que se había estrellado contra los adoquines. Arthur y Gwaine desaparecieron rápidamente.

Lancelot se había detenido, por supuesto, ante la conmoción, y se aseguró de que su grupo no estuviera herido. Asegurando a los frenéticos caballeros que no se había hecho daño, sus ojos marrones curiosamente se elevaron al lugar donde los ladrones, como los llamaban los caballeros, desaparecieron. Era un hoyo medio tapiado, cerca del suelo de lo que parecía ser una tienda de zapateros cerrada. De alguna manera no pudo llamar a los caballeros, ya que doblaron la esquina con venganza. Tal vez fue mejor que el escondite de los ladrones permanezca sin descubrir.

Con una sonrisa de desconcierto, el príncipe condujo a sus caballeros y sirvientes hacia la calle, hacia la brillante ciudadela blanca en la distancia cada vez más corta. Hubo un poco más de emoción por el resto del viaje, el tramo final desde las puertas de la ciudad hasta el castillo. Había sido un largo y duro viaje desde París hasta el mar, cruzando el canal hasta la gran isla, y luego otra larga caminata a Camelot. Había sido agotador no solo para él, sino también para sus hombres. Esperaba ser bien recibido a pesar de los saludos y despedidas poco sinceros de la princesa Guinevere de los que había escuchado con frecuencia. Estaba decidido a ser un caballero perfecto, no importa cuán horrible sea ella para él.

Que sus nervios se calmarían ...

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en pensamientos tan ansiosos, ya que finalmente llegaron al gran patio. El castillo encalado brillaba bajo el sol abrasador, una multitud de saludadores ricamente vestidos parados a intervalos sobre los escalones principales. Lancelot suspiró discretamente, deseando deshacerse de los trámites y disfrutar de un baño caliente después de un rápido viaje al garderobe más cercano para relajarse, pero era un caballero. Sus deseos tendrían que esperar.

Cuando él y su compañía se acercaron, un heraldo se adelantó y anunció en voz alta que "El Príncipe de Francia, Sir Lancelot du Lac, hijo del Rey Ban de Francia", y así sucesivamente, habían llegado. Por fin habían alcanzado una distancia adecuada para desmontar sus caballos y entregarlos al cuidado de los que esperaban los establos, todos vestidos con sus mejores túnicas escarlatas. Con su séquito detrás de él, Lancelot los condujo a los escalones del palacio y se detuvo, como era costumbre.

Un anciano vestido con una túnica bastante simple, con el pelo canoso peinado cuidadosamente y las manos unidas respetuosamente ante él, descendió los escalones del palacio junto a una hermosa joven. Esta mujer tenía largos rizos negros que caían en cascada por los hombros y la parte posterior de su vestido verde esmeralda y enmarcaban su rostro pálido y redondo. Una faja brillante con incrustaciones de esmeraldas reales en su centro. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde casi sorprendente, pero brillaban como los de una serpiente, y el príncipe tuvo que reprimir conscientemente un estremecimiento indebido. Lancelot se cuidó de no mirarla por mucho tiempo, pero movió su mirada hacia el hombre, quien sintió que era el Regente Gaius.

"Bienvenido a Camelot, Príncipe Lancelot", dijo amablemente, y con una mirada que el joven real podía ver a través de él. "Soy Gaius, regente de Camelot. ¿Puedo presentarte a Dama Morgana, hechicera de la corte?"

Lancelot sintió un espasmo de alivio sin darse cuenta al enterarse de que esta mujer de aspecto frío no era Guinevere. Instantáneamente sofocó la sensación para que no se interprete en su expresión, y se inclinó cordialmente ante ella. Con los labios curvados en una sonrisa, la dama hechicera le hizo una reverencia.

"Mi padre envía sus más cordiales saludos", dijo Lancelot.

"Y los recibo y los devuelvo", respondió Gaius. “Pero venga, Príncipe Lancelot, no nos aburramos ahora con formalidades. Usted y sus compañeros deben estar cansados".

Antes de que Lancelot pudiera expresar su gratitud y acuerdo, Dama Morgana habló por primera vez: "Si usted agrada, Señor", dijo, "mostraremos a sus aposentos donde puede refrescarse y descansar. ¿Usted gustaría cenar con nosotros esta noche? ¿O prefiere tomar su comida en sus habitaciones?"

"Nunca podría rechazar una comida con tan amables anfitriones", respondió Lancelot con firmeza. "Se lo agradezco, _Mademoiselle_ , _Monsieur_ ".

"Muy bien", sonrió Gaius, claramente complacido pero quizás no sorprendido. “Nuestros sirvientes transferirán sus pertenencias a sus habitaciones, Príncipe Lancelot. Si hay algún alojamiento que le parezca que desea, no dude en informar a cualquier sirviente. ¿Va a estar necesitando un criado personal para la duración de su estancia?”

"No, gracias", dijo Lancelot. "Y, por favor, _Monsieur_ , llámeme Lancelot".

"Solo si me llama Gaius".

"Gaius lo es".

Como grupo subieron la escalera de piedras suaves y entraron en el frío vestíbulo de entrada. Todo estaba lujosamente decorado (los tapices, las pinturas, las armas montadas, la armadura de exhibición y las vidrieras eran las más destacadas) y relucientes. Los sirvientes se mantuvieron respetuosamente, todos se detuvieron en sus deberes al ver a la realeza para que pudieran inclinarse o hacer una reverencia torpemente al pasar. Lancelot hizo todo lo posible por reconocerlos, pero fue difícil porque la mayoría de ellos tendían a evitar mirarlo directamente. No fue sorprendente.

Guardias uniformados, luciendo orgullosos y pulidos, estaban emparejados en las puertas más grandes, que sin duda conducían a habitaciones como el trono o las cámaras del consejo. Cuando llegaron al ala oeste del castillo (no muy lejos de los salones principales, Lancelot se alegró de ver) los guardias se redujeron en número, de modo que había dos guardias colocados al comienzo de cada sala, que patrullaban regularmente.

La Dama Morgana caminó delante de ellos, con las manos cruzadas delante de ella y la barbilla sostenida regiamente, las faldas barriendo el suelo con un ruido como las hojas en el viento. Lancelot había igualado el paso con Gaius, un ritmo que no era tan lento como implicaría el comportamiento encorvado del Regente. Era, para un anciano, bastante ágil. Tras ellos, a una distancia respetable, estaba el resto del séquito del príncipe Lancelot.

"Aquí están sus habitaciones", dijo Morgana finalmente, deteniéndose en una fila de puertas abiertas. Había una suite para cada uno de los visitantes franceses. "¿Confío en que los encuentre a usted gusto?"

"Ciertamente", respondió Lancelot. “Le doy las gracias por su generosidad.”

"Para nada, para nada", dijo Gaius. “Ahora, sus cosas serán traídas aquí para usted en breve, sus caballos atendidos en los establos y se les proporcionarán refrigerios en sus habitaciones. Si lo desea, le dejaremos que se refresque, y se le enviará un sirviente para que lo acompañe al comedor cuando sea hora de cenar". Con una reverencia engañosamente baja, Gaius se giró para irse.

Morgana, con una sonrisa tocando sus labios, la siguió. Se detuvo al lado del príncipe y se volvió hacia él a sabiendas. "La princesa Guinevere cenará con nosotros, señor. Ah, y tal vez el Príncipe Elyan se unirá a nosotros también". Ella inclinó la barbilla y luego continuó.

Lancelot frunció el ceño ligeramente, una expresión que solo se notaba por el pellizco entre sus cejas. No había oído hablar del príncipe Elyan. Y para el caso, si hubiera un príncipe, entonces ciertamente sería el heredero al trono, no Guinevere. Como le habían dicho, el que ganara la mano de la princesa gobernaría su reino y heredaría el de su padre cuando llegara el momento. Tal vez había escuchado mal a la Dama Hechicera, o tal vez este Elyan era otro pretendiente. Pero si ese fuera el caso, seguramente se lo habrían dicho. Y además, el nombre de Elyan le era completamente desconocido.

Despidió a sus escoltas, quienes entraron en sus propias habitaciones para refrescarse. Lancelot giró hacia su propia puerta y examinó la habitación. La puerta la dejó abierta, ya que pronto llegaría un sirviente con sus pertenencias. Su primer negocio fue que el garderobe se aliviara, luego a la cámara principal en busca de sustento, que encontró esperando su placer en la mesa. Apagó su sed con un cáliz de vino caliente, y recogió la manzana de aspecto más dulce de la cornucopia para mantenerlo hasta la cena.

Mientras tanto, encontró que sus pensamientos volvían una vez más hacia la princesa Guinevere y el tipo de persona que era. A juzgar por los rumores, nunca había aceptado otra visita con un pretendiente más allá de la primera reunión, y las despedidas habían sido en términos poco amigables. Ciertamente, la princesa era feroz y tenaz, no del todo malas cualidades, en opinión del príncipe, pero los que podrían ser precursor de los peores, como un mal genio o una tendencia a ser excesivamente consentida. Estaba contento de que ella tuviera fama de ser una gran belleza, pero sinceramente esperaba que su personalidad reflejara tal atractiva.

Cuando llegaron los sirvientes que llevaban tanto sus cosas como los regalos del Regente y los Lores, Lancelot ordenó que los colocaran en un extremo de la habitación fuera de su camino; tenía la tendencia de caminar entre episodios de melancolía, cuando tales estados de ánimo lo alcanzaron. Les agradeció amablemente y les dijo que no necesitaba nada más por el momento, y se despidieron de él, prometiendo regresar en breve para acompañarlo a la cena.

Efectivamente, cuando Lancelot se lavó, se vistió apropiadamente para la ocasión (con una túnica negra suelta debajo de una fina chaqueta morada que estaba bordada con hilo dorado), y peinó sus oscuros mechones, el criado regresó. "Hola, ¿eh?"

El criado pareció momentáneamente desconcertado, pero luego se inclinó bastante y dijo: "George, señor".

"George", repitió Lancelot, asintiendo. "¿Debemos?"

"Por supuesto, señor."

George, un criado prístino de estatura más bien femenina, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y abrió el camino. Lancelot miró por las ventanas arqueadas que alineaban el pasillo. El sol dorado comenzaba a descender, pintando en el cielo tonos vibrantes de naranjas y rosas. Le pareció un buen presagio.

En muy poco tiempo, la pareja llegó a un par de grandes puertas dobles que estaban inscritas con grandes diseños y con incrustaciones de oro. Los guardias, al ver su acercamiento, abrieron la puerta y George anunció la presencia del Príncipe de Francia Sir Lancelot du Lac en el comedor. Cuando George se inclinó profundamente ante los ocupantes de la habitación, que se habían levantado de su lugar en la larga mesa de roble, luego a Lancelot, el príncipe extranjero levantó la barbilla con orgullo, con el objetivo de complacer a la princesa si ella estuviera allí.

Y he aquí, él vio que ella sí lo era.

Y era bastante hermosa: rizos oscuros enmarcaban su rostro redondo y suave y caían en cascada por su espalda recta; ojos de chocolate colocados bajo cejas perfectamente arqueadas brillaban bajo pestañas oscuras; una sonrisa educada adornaba sus labios regordetes. La princesa Guinevere estaba vestida con un vestido de satén morado que ocultaba sus pies, pero la punta más elemental de una zapatilla normal era visible.

"Bienvenido, Lancelot", saludó Gaius, señalando la silla vacía a su derecha, la que estaba justo enfrente de la princesa. "¿Confío en que haya encontrado su alojamiento a usted gusto?"

"Sí, Gaius", respondió Lancelot, bordeando la mesa hasta su lugar. Notó que un joven parecido a Guinevere estaba inquieto a su lado. “Le doy las gracias de nuevo por su hospitalidad.”  
"En absoluto", dijo Gaius. "Parece que Dama Morgana llega tarde, pero estoy seguro de que no le importaría si comenzáramos sin ella. Esta hermosa flor es la princesa Guinevere. Los dos se han enterado el uno del otro, estoy seguro".

Lancelot plasmó una sonrisa no completamente forzada y se volvió hacia ella. Ella hizo una leve reverencia a él, su sonrisa educada todavía estaba allí. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran calculadores.

"Y aquí, Lancelot, está el Príncipe Elyan".

Lancelot se volvió hacia el joven que estaba a su lado, quien extendió con impaciencia su mano. El príncipe francés lo sacudió, mirando por encima de él. No era alto, pero era guapo, robusto y musculoso. Sus rasgos eran más masculinos que los de Ginebra, pero no había duda de que Elyan era su hermano. Pensamientos frenéticos pasaron por la cabeza de Lancelot: había un joven que debía heredar el trono. ¿Por qué no era el heredero? ¿Había sido repudiado? ¿Ilegítimo? ¿Rechazó la corona, incluso?

"¿Te gusta el ajedrez?"

Lancelot parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Ajedrez?" repitió, mirando inquisitivamente a Elyan, que asentía con entusiasmo. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Guinevere, que parecía aún más cauteloso que nunca, y tal vez feroz. Protector, se dio cuenta.

Elyan no era un mal hombre. Él era simple. Si había nacido de esa manera o había tenido un accidente no se sabía, y Lancelot ciertamente no era lo suficientemente grosero como para preguntar. Una pequeña medida de alivio lo inundó.

"El ajedrez es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos", respondió Lancelot, sonriendo sinceramente. Si es posible, Elyan sonrió más que nunca.

“¿Tendremos un juego después? ¿Debemos?"

"Elyan", advirtió Guinevere con cariño.

Lancelot se volvió para sonreírle; su voz era como la dulce música de las campanas. "Me encantaría tener un juego después de cenar", dijo. Se volvió hacia el joven príncipe. "¡Pero no voy a ser fácil contigo!"

"Excelente", se rió Gaius. "Entonces comamos".

Después de esperar la señal, una línea de trabajadores de la cocina con platos de alimentos aromáticos apareció de los pasajes de servicio a ambos lados de la habitación. Dos pequeños pajes siguieron sus pasos, cada uno con una jarra de plata de vino recién salido de la bodega, si la condensación en los cuencos era algo por lo que pasar. Se retiraron una vez que la comida fue presentada ante sus amos e invitados, inclinándose profundamente. Los pajes permanecieron respetuosamente detrás de ellos, esperando el momento en que avanzarían para rellenar las copas de los comensales.

Según la etiqueta, Lancelot tenía las primeras selecciones de la comida. Llenó el plato delante de él con una pierna de pollo humeante, una pequeña vid de uvas maduras, una variedad de vegetales cocidos y un poco de ciruela confitada. Una vez que tomó el primer bocado, los otros se movieron y recogieron algo de comida.

Lancelot no era tan denso que no se dio cuenta de las miradas discretas que Guinevere dirigió hacia él durante la comida. Se entrevistó en una conversación con Gaius, quien le contó una versión bastante fascinante de la historia de Camelot, que Elyan de vez en cuando desvió cuando quiso saber algo sobre el príncipe o sobre su país de origen, a lo que Lancelot siempre respondía. Respondió a la pregunta de Elyan sobre los chistes parisinos comunes, que el príncipe había traducido obedientemente ("Un príncipe, un sirviente y un borracho ruidoso entran en una taberna ..."), para diversión de todos. No pudo evitar sentir que esas miradas de observación que Guinevere le dirigió estaban destinadas a reunirse más tarde cuando estaba sola, para juzgar su carácter.

Entonces, a pesar de su nerviosismo, no puso una fachada. No hinchó el pecho y levantó la barbilla como lo hizo cuando su padre le delegó las reuniones del consejo; no frunció el ceño severamente como lo hizo cuando entrenaba; ni siquiera le dirigió su sonrisa más encantadora como lo hizo cuando notó que las señoritas y sus criadas miraban en su dirección. Pero tampoco ignoró a la princesa, eso fue simplemente poco caballeroso.

La conversación terminó cuando llegó un mensajero con la noticia de disculpas de que Dama Morgana no pudo asistir a la cena. Gaius lo envió de regreso a ella con un mensaje disculpándola, y Elyan estaba comenzando vorazmente con su pudín. Lancelot se volvió hacia Guinevere, con la intención de hablar con ella.

"¿Usted gusta aquí, en Camelot?" preguntó con toda seriedad. Para él era importante considerar sus necesidades. Después de todo, si se casara con ella, uno u otro tendría que mudarse, ya sea él a Camelot, que era mucho menos probable, ya que Francia era un reino más grande y él era el único heredero de Ban, o ella a Francia. Pero, si descubriera que extrañaba a Camelot, él haría todo lo posible por complacerla.

"Oh", dijo ella, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrientes. "Oh, sí. Camelot es muy encantadora. Es una pena que no haya podido venir durante la primavera".

De hecho, Lancelot había llegado a la Isla de Britannica en la primavera, pero había tardado un par de semanas en llegar a Camelot. "Quizás tenga el placer de verlo un año", dijo. "¿Tendré mucho que esperar?"

Ella sonrió. "¿Además de las florecientes flores de colores por toda la tierra, los abundantes festivales y celebraciones, y la abundante comida?"

El príncipe sonrió. "Eso suena tan hermoso como la primavera que he visto", dijo, "pero ¿Camelot es especial en ese sentido?"

"¡Por supuesto que es!" intervino Elyan. Apuntó el cuchillo que estaba usando a su hermana. "Ella vive aquí."

Gaius y Lancelot se rieron afablemente, y un Guinevere avergonzado se sonrojó profusamente, bajando la mirada a su propio plato. Lancelot descubrió que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Un extraño deseo que tenía cuando se trataba de mujeres jóvenes.

Algo más pasa con Guinevere.

Tal vez fue que ella no era demasiado tímida en su presencia o, en el otro extremo del espectro femenino, demasiado descarada. Él pensó que ella también podría ser inteligente. Qué suerte para él. En cuanto a ella, solo podía esperar que fuera de alguna manera diferente a los otros nobles que había conocido.

"Oh, y Lancelot", dijo Gaius, como si acabara de recordar algo, "los señores del castillo han organizado una cacería por la mañana. Si está interesado, los señores envían sus invitaciones".

Lancelot analizó la invitación rápidamente: los señores querían ganarse su favor, probablemente se burlaran de él y declararan lealtad si la princesa Guinevere lo elegía. Eso era de esperarse. Pero de todos modos, reprimió un profundo suspiro.

"Qué amables", dijo, y debe haber sido una expresión poco entusiasta en su rostro porque Gaius hizo un ruido divertido en la garganta, los labios se torcieron con ironía. Lancelot forzó una sonrisa agradable en su rostro. "¿Va a asistir, Elyan?" preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

Elyan parpadeó con admiración hacia él. "¿En la caza?"

Lancelot asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe en la caza?"

“Por supuesto, si quiere. Me atrevo a decir que me divertiría más con usted que con los señores ", dijo con franqueza. Su sinceridad debió de mostrarse en su rostro porque de inmediato Elyan sonrió, Gaius se rió de buena gana y Guinevere lo miró de manera extraña.

"Oh", Elyan se volvió suplicante a su hermana, "oh, ¿puedo, Gwen, por favor?"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios, y ella asintió con aprobación.

"¡Estaré allí, Lancelot, lo haré!"

"Excelente", respondió Lancelot, dándole a Guinevere una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Su reciprocidad, si acaso, parecía más agradecida que la de él.

Así que después de la cena y de darle una buena noche a Gaius, Lancelot, Elyan y Guinevere se dirigieron juntos a las habitaciones del Príncipe para jugar al ajedrez. Guinevere había prometido presenciar el espectacular evento, algo que a Lancelot no le importó en absoluto. Cuanto más tiempo con ella, mejor, en lo que a él respectaba.

Por un tiempo se sentaron en silencio concentrado. Lancelot y Elyan se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa junto a la ventana, manipulando cuidadosamente sus piezas talladas y pintadas en el tablero a cuadros. Guinevere estaba descansando en el lujoso sofá que los hombres habían acercado para la ocasión, rozando sus cerraduras oscuras mientras miraba. Parecía especialmente interesada en observar a Lancelot: el surco en su frente mientras trataba de contrarrestar los movimientos de Elyan; la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba; cuán tranquilo parecía estar fuera de la presencia de los ojos públicos.

Cuando la luz del día comenzó a desvanecerse, Guinevere comenzó a encender las velas en la habitación para que pudieran continuar su juego. Para el ojo inexperto, parecería que Lancelot estaba ganando: le quedaban más piezas en el tablero que Elyan, que se redujo a su rey, reina, una torre y sus dos obispos. Pero la princesa había jugado suficientes juegos con su hermano para saber que todo era parte de su estrategia.

"¡Mate!" Elyan dijo con aire de suficiencia, moviendo a su reina para pararse delante del rey de Lancelot.

"¡ _Mon Dieu_!" Lancelot exclamó, levantando las manos. "¡Ha ganado!" Se inclinó sobre el tablero, con la mano en la barbilla, decidido a encontrar una salida a pesar de que acababa de admitir la derrota. Pero él había perdido bien y de verdad.

"No se lamente, querido señor", sonrió Guinevere. "Este hermano mío es bien versado en las artes militares".

"De hecho", dijo Lancelot, sentándose. Extendió su mano sobre la mesa para agarrar la de Elyan. "Bien hecho, señor".

"Eres casi tan bueno como Gwen", sonrió Elyan. Se dispuso a reemplazar las piezas de ajedrez en sus lugares legítimos.

Lancelot se echó a reír cuando Guinevere se sonrojó. "Entonces debo practicar con la mayor diligencia para poder convertirme en un digno oponente de ustedes dos".

Luego se dieron las buenas noches para que los jóvenes descansaran por la mañana, y la princesa Guinevere llevó a Lancelot a sus aposentos. "Duerma bien, señor Lancelot", dijo, de pie cortésmente justo antes del umbral. "¿Usted veré mañana?"

"Sin duda", respondió Lancelot, sonriendo. "Espero veremos pronto."

Al devolverle la sonrisa, Guinevere hizo una reverencia y lo dejó. El príncipe extranjero la observó hasta que se perdió de vista, y luego cerró la puerta y llamó a su escudero a vestirlo para la cama, y le informó de la caza que estaba prevista para la mañana. Luego, por fin, se retiró para pasar la noche, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al imaginar lo que traería el sol.

No sabía que nunca volvería a mirar a la princesa Guinevere.


	3. Huérfanitos

Capítulo 2

Huérfanitos

Guinevere había pasado la mayor parte de su mañana sentada junto a la ventana abierta en su silla favorita, con sus bordados en su regazo. Su sirvienta, Sefa, había venido a despertarla y la había vestido con su vestido de lavanda favorito con el ribete liso, y había trenzado sus largos rizos y le había cuidado las uñas. La princesa no tenía la intención particular de vestirse tan finamente para Lancelot, cuando seguramente él usaría algo mucho más cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo ella estaba muy atraída por él y quería dejarlo con su mejor impresión en todo momento.

Sabía que los nobles no regresarían antes del mediodía, pero Guinevere no pudo evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran ansiosamente hacia el patio de abajo, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a su alta y hermosa figura que pasaba. Pero él se había ido al amanecer, y ella no se había levantado de su cama hasta que el sol la había saludado juguetonamente, asomándose por las ventanas y luego escondiéndose detrás de nubes de algodón.

Ante el repentino golpe en la puerta, Guinevere se sobresaltó y rápidamente recogió su costura. No sería bueno para una princesa ser atrapada al ralentí.

"Entra", llamó, empujando la aguja de espina de pescado a través de la tela vibrante.

Guinevere levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, y ella se puso de pie con preocupación al ver a Dama Morgana tropezar en sus habitaciones, presionando una mano sobre su frente húmeda. La princesa dejó de coser y se apresuró hacia la hechicera. Agarró su codo para sostenerla y rápidamente la condujo a la silla más cercana junto al hogar vacío.

"¿Has tenido una visión?" preguntó Guinevere, con voz baja.

Morgana estaba desplomada en el asiento, apoyada pesadamente en el reposabrazos de cuero. Su primorosamente cuidada mano se había deslizado hacia abajo, ocultando sus ojos. Ella respondió débilmente, "Sí".

"¿Debo traer a Gaius?"

Cuando Guinevere preguntó, se volvió hacia la puerta aún abierta, con la intención de comenzar su misión sugerida, pero unos dedos fríos la rodearon por la muñeca y la detuvieron. La princesa se arrodilló al lado de Morgana, obedeciendo sus deseos, y esperó expectante. Lo que Morgana había visto era, al menos por el momento, solo para los oídos de Guinevere.

"Lo siento", Morgana respiró, su pecho se tensó dentro de los límites de su vestido ajustado. "Lo siento, mi querida Gwen".

El corazón de Guinevere saltó a su garganta repentinamente apretada. Ella tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios con ansiedad. "¿Qué viste?"

Por fin, la hechicera de la corte bajó las manos e hizo contacto visual. Sus ojos generalmente de acero se habían derretido de tristeza. "Es el Príncipe Lancelot".

"¿Si?" susurró, juntando sus manos temblorosas.

Morgana tomó las manos de Guinevere entre las suyas. “Él y Elyan fueron con el grupo de caza temprano esta mañana. Iba tan bien, se rieron y cabalgaron por el bosque siguiendo los pasos de los sabuesos, ocasionalmente soltando una flecha hacia un ciervo, pero luego... "

"¿Pero luego?" Guinevere se quedó sin aliento. Todo tipo de escenarios horribles pasaron por su mente: un jabalí atacando; una flecha perdida; un árbol que cae o bandidos.

“El príncipe Lancelot lideraba el grupo. Una serpiente cruzó el camino de su caballo y lo asustó hacia atrás. El príncipe, fue golpeado de la silla. Se cayó."

"Pero él está bien?" Guinevere preguntó con fervor. "Está herido, pero estará bien. Enviaremos al médico inmediatamente. ¡Iré a buscarlo! " Se movió para ponerse de pie, pero una vez más Morgana tiraba de ella hacia atrás.

"Ay, mi querida Gwen", repitió con tristeza. "Lancelot está muerto".

"¡No!"

“Están regresando mientras hablamos. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Gwen."

Al escuchar una repentina conmoción desde el patio, Guinevere se apartó del agarre de Morgana y se tambaleó hacia su ventana, apoyándose en el alféizar de madera.

La partida de caza había regresado. No hubo cantos victoriosos, ni bromas sobre mostrar sus asesinatos, ni siquiera los aullidos habituales de los sabuesos. En lugar de llevar un ciervo entre ellos, había una figura envuelta en una litera improvisada. El grupo era solemne, las cabezas inclinadas. Los plebeyos y la nobleza se apresuraban por el patio, hablando en voz baja y alarmados, buscando cosas y difundiendo las noticias.

Con un breve grito, las piernas de Guinevere se arrugaron debajo de ella, y el mundo giró violentamente.

Esta vez Morgana vino y la apoyó en su silla, usando magia para alejarla de la ventana. La princesa se salvó de la horrible escena.

Las lágrimas brotaban sin descanso, aunque ella no emitió ningún sonido. "¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?" Hipo, aceptando gentilmente el pañuelo de seda verde que Morgana le entregó.

"¿Debo traerlo aquí?" preguntó Morgana, acariciando el brazo de Guinevere con dulzura. Cuando asintió, Morgana se levantó y cruzó la habitación enérgicamente, aparentemente recuperada de su migraña inducida por la visión.

La princesa presionó su cara contra el pañuelo, mojándolo. Le temblaron los hombros, pero no sollozó con abandono. Incluso en el dolor ella se llevó con dignidad.

Guinevere solo podía suponer que Elyan ya había salido corriendo a su habitación en el momento en que había llegado al palacio porque solo unos minutos más tarde, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y se arrojó a los pies de su hermana. Morgana, sin aliento, reapareció poco después de él, sus faldas se levantaron unos pocos centímetros para poder trotar.

"¡Ay, Gwen!" Elyan lloró, las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. "¡Ay, Gwen! ¡Ay, Gwen!"

Guinevere lo atrajo a sus brazos reconfortantemente, pero no confiaba en sí misma para decir nada. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Morgana, concediéndole permiso, y la hechicera salió con una última mirada compasiva. La pesada puerta se cerró casi inaudiblemente.

"¡Lo siento, Gwen, lo siento!"

"No es por tu culpa, Elyan, querido", dijo Guinevere, acariciando su espalda con dulzura. Tenía que reponerse por su hermano. Tendría que llorar sola después. Elyan fue primero, siempre.

Era una marca de vela antes de que las lágrimas y el hipo de Elyan cesaran, dejándolo con la cara hinchada y exhausta. Después de persuadirlo mucho, Gwen lo condujo de regreso a sus aposentos justo al otro lado del pasillo (en gran parte debido a la insistencia de los hermanos de que permanecieran juntos) y lo ayudó a quitarse los zapatos y el chaleco. Luego lo metió en la cama para que pudiera dormir cómodamente.

Por un momento ella se paró sobre él, observando cómo su rostro manchado de lágrimas se relajaba lentamente. Cuando estuvo segura de que él no se despertaría, la princesa regresó a sus habitaciones y fue a su armario. Un paseo por la ciudad baja siempre la calmaba cada vez que estaba molesta, y le había hecho una gran ayuda a su corazón después de la muerte de su padre, por lo que esperaba que ese fuera el caso. Seleccionó la capa con capucha más sencilla que poseía, una gris con una corbata trenzada, y se la puso.

La princesa asomó la cabeza por la puerta y pidió un guardia. Su llamada fue respondida de inmediato, y ella le informó amablemente que iba a tomar una siesta, y solicitó que nadie la despertara a ella ni a su hermano. Luego cruzó sus habitaciones, cubriendo sus rizos oscuros con la capucha, y salió por la entrada del criado.

{El Patrimonio}

El mercado, como siempre, estaba lleno. Comerciantes y vendedores ambulantes, mujeres y niños, sirvientes y pajes, y sirvientas de todo tipo, todos apiñados en las calles, regateando con vendedores y comisionados de mercancías y discutiendo entre ellos por mercancías limitadas. Los granjeros condujeron sus carros, pidiendo a otros peatones que se abrieran paso para no ser pisoteados por sus mulas o quejas. Cuando la princesa encubierta, Guinevere, se fundió más profundamente en la incursión, el clamor se elevó y el calor sofocante y el olor de numerosos cuerpos se presionaron contra ella, y sus pensamientos tumultuosos se sofocaron.

Fue un alivio estar fuera del pesado silencio del castillo.

La mayoría de las veces, cada vez que salía del palacio sin ser detectada por un poco de aire fresco, algo de tiempo para pensar, caminaba hacia las puertas de la ciudad y se volvía. Pero esta vez, Guinevere dudaba de que eso fuera suficiente. De todos modos, su ausencia seguramente se notaría más temprano que tarde, por lo que era mejor que regresara antes de la noche.

Fue sacada de su ensueño cuando su hombro chocó con una figura sólida que pasaba en la otra dirección. "¡O!" ella jadeó, momentáneamente fuera de balance. "Disculpe", dijo ella, acercándose a él pero sin tocarlo. "No estaba prestando atención."

El hombre de aspecto pícaro simplemente sonrió amablemente y le soltó el brazo una vez que estuvo seguro de que no iba a caerse. "No se hizo daño, señorita".

Guinevere le ofreció una sonrisa cortés y se giró para continuar su camino, pero ella se detuvo en seco cuando él tomó su mano en la suya.

"Disculpe, señorita", dijo, "pero parece increíblemente familiar. ¿Conozco a ‘sted?"

"No, no lo creo", pronunció. La princesa resistió el impulso de bajar su capucha sobre su rostro, ya que eso solo aumentaría las sospechas.

Pero los ojos del hombre solo brillaron alegremente, y ella no vio ninguna chispa de reconocimiento: estaba haciendo un valiente intento de cortejarla. “Usted es muy hermosa, señorita. Su nombre debe ser Esmeralda".

Guinevere no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. “Perdón, está equivocado, buen señor. Tengo que irme."

Él se encogió de hombros, no ofendido por su rechazo, y la dejó ir. Pero después de solo unos pocos pasos, la alcanzó y caminó a su lado. “Parece que necesita un poco de ánimo, señorita. Quizás pueda ser de ayuda. Mi nombre es Gwaine."

Por un momento, Guinevere se maravilló de su percepción. Estaba tan educada en la propiedad que su expresión parecía como si estuviera transfigurada en un semblante agradable: tal vez los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, si era posible que se leyeran. Pero era demasiado peligroso para ella hacer amigos. "Un placer, Gwaine", dijo. "Pero estoy bien, gracias".

En ese momento, otro joven dio la vuelta a la esquina y unió su brazo al de Gwaine, tirando de él. "¡Deja de molestar a las damas!" siseó. "¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?" Cortando la respuesta de Gwaine antes de que pudiera responder, el rubio se volvió hacia Guinevere, con la cara bonita alisándose. "Pido disculpas en nombre de mi amigo, señorita", dijo cordialmente. "No tiene razón en la cabeza, debe perdonarlo. Ya no molestará más".

Ante eso, Gwaine retiró el brazo. "¡No la he ‘stado molestando!" el exclamó. "Y por supuesto que he estado bebiendo, Arthur. Ahora, únete con mí en una canción para que nuestra hermandad permanezca intacta. _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ —"

Con un giro de sus ojos, Arthur metió un pedazo de pan en la boca de Gwaine, silenciándolo efectivamente. "Una vez más, realmente me disculpo", dijo Arthur a Guinevere, quien, durante todo ese momento, solo había podido mirarlo sin palabras.

Pero entonces una espantosa vergüenza la venció y ella bajó la cabeza. ¡Menos de dos marcas de velas después de enterarse de la muerte de un hombre tan amable como Lancelot, con quien seguramente se casaría si él le hubiera pedido su mano, y ahora la princesa estaba lujuriosa tras otro!

Arthur la miró con leve preocupación, porque ella no le había respondido. Un familiar destello de metal sobre su hombro llamó su atención, y él levantó la vista sobresaltado. "¡Gwaine!" siseó, agachándose un poco. "Caballeros".

Gwaine lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, y efectivamente, un par de guardias se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Todavía no habían sido vistos, pero si iban a quedarse donde estaban, ser notados era seguro. Al escuchar la advertencia silenciosa de Arthur y al ver su comportamiento cauteloso, Guinevere se volvió también. Los reconoció como los caballeros asignados para vigilar el corredor que albergaba las habitaciones de ella y su hermano.

Entonces su ausencia había sido notada, y demasiado pronto para eso.

Con el corazón revoloteando en el pecho como un pájaro en pánico, Guinevere apretó los labios y bajó aún más la capucha, con la intención de mezclarse con la multitud, pasar desapercibida y regresar al castillo sin ser detectada. Se le ocurriría una razón para su aparente desaparición en el camino.

Los movimientos evasivos de la princesa no habían sido ignorados por los ladrones.

Inmediatamente asumiendo que ella era el objeto de su búsqueda, Arthur y Gwaine la alejaron rápidamente. Guinevere, tomada tan por sorpresa que no pudo encontrarlo en sí misma para protestar, fue perdida de vista y bajando por un callejón cercano.

No hubo sonido de una persecución detrás de ellos, por lo que no habían sido vistos. A pesar de esto, los hombres se apresuraron, Gwaine abrió el camino y Arthur la siguió para atraparla en un intento equivocado de protegerla. Se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando a la ciudadela, lo que la sorprendió. Había esperado que se alejaran de la ciudadela. Los que huyeron de los guardias no corrieron a un lugar donde había más guardias.

Pero luego llegaron a una tienda de zapateros abandonados, tapiados. Supuso que algún día los restos carbonizados serían reconstruidos, pero a medida que la estructura destartalada se veía inhabitable. Gwaine se arrodilló y rápidamente se metió en un agujero oscuro y polvoriento cerca del suelo.

Arthur empujó a Guinevere hacia él, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados para estar atento al peligro. La princesa vaciló insegura, pero luego Gwaine asomó la cabeza.

"¡Venga! Es perfectamente seguro, señorita".

Al ver que era una situación difícil, Guinevere decidió que sería mejor aceptarla hasta el momento en que pudiera razonar con estos hombres para dejarla ir. Como era más pequeña que sus ayudantes, la princesa se agachó a gatas y gateó por la abertura, y permitió que Gwaine la ayudara a levantarse. Arthur entró poco después y se tomó un momento para quitarse el polvo de los pantalones.

Guinevere miró alrededor del cuarto oscuro. Parecía completamente sin usar: el banco y la mesa estaban cubiertos de polvo espeso (o tal vez era ceniza), así como la repisa estéril y el piso. Las paredes de madera y el piso que rodeaban la chimenea estaban carbonizados, lo que explica la razón por la cual el lugar ya no era habitable.

Gwaine se apoyó contra la pared y se apartó el pelo de la cara. La madera crujió siniestramente, y la princesa se tensó temerosamente cuando cayeron algunos pedazos del techo. No pasó nada más.

_Perfectamente seguro, de hecho_ , pensó con pesar.

"En esta dirección", dijo Arthur, tomando la iniciativa. "No se preocupe, señorita. No nos quedaremos aquí, pero tenemos un escondite más adelante".

"Ah, entiendo", dijo Guinevere. Ningún plan de escape estaba por llegar. Muy pronto, tendría que revelarse y ordenarles que la condujeran de vuelta a la calle para poder regresar al castillo.

Primero la muerte del Príncipe Lancelot, ahora un secuestro accidental de la Princesa. ¿Qué sigue?

El trío cruzó al fondo de la habitación, donde una escalera de madera destartalada conducía a la bodega. Pero, cuando llegaron al fondo, Guinevere se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una bodega, sino de un túnel muy oscuro.

¿Un túnel debajo de su ciudad? Los únicos que conocía eran las catacumbas y los túneles de asedio que permitirían escapar en caso de que la ciudadela fuera atacada. Esos fueron tallados en piedra, en lugar de la tierra como esta.

El túnel giraba y giraba, y se oscurecía a medida que avanzaban, pero los hombres parecían saber con precisión a dónde iban, y el camino era suave y despejado. Muy pronto, la tierra se convirtió en piedra fría, y Guinevere adivinó que ahora estaban en las catacumbas debajo de la ciudad. Pero estaba empezando a volverse más liviano, y Arthur agarró una antorcha encendida cuando la alcanzaron.

"Casi allí", dijo, dando una serie de vueltas que dejaron a Guinevere completamente estupefacta.

Como no vio huesos, se decidió que, de hecho, no estaban en las catacumbas. Había pocos lugares donde estos túneles podrían estar, entonces, y se preguntó si no estaban marcados en ninguno de los mapas que había visto en el estudio de su padre hace tantos años.

Finalmente, llegaron a una cámara redonda.

La habitación era bastante acogedora, con tapices desteñidos de color rojo y carcomidos de polillas que colgaban sobre las otras entradas para evitar el frío, y varias piezas de muebles desiguales distribuidos por toda la habitación, y montones de mantas y almohadas rellenas sobre alfombras polvorientas, así como botellas y barriles con tapones, presumiblemente llenos de bebida, y varias pilas de sacos por toda la habitación, ya sea de comida o para ropa de cama improvisada. Todo esto se le reveló cuando Arthur rodeó la habitación, encendiendo las antorchas en sus soportes.

Pero se sobresaltó cuando él pasó al otro lado de la habitación, y la luz reveló una gran manta arrojada descuidadamente sobre una pila llena de bultos, pero su mirada era lo suficientemente aguda como para captar un destello de oro donde la manta no cubría el botín lo suficiente.

Estos hombres eran ladrones.

"Estaremos a salvo aquí", dijo Arthur, poniendo la antorcha en un soporte y quitándose el polvo de las manos. "Pronto se mudarán de esa área, y luego podremos movernos nuevamente".

Guinevere tragó saliva, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una salida a este desastre. Ciertamente no parecían reconocerla, así que supuso que no la iban a retener por rescate. Debía tener mucho cuidado para no revelar su identidad.

"Porfa’", dijo cortésmente Gwaine, señalando a la habitación, "póngase cómoda, señorita. No es mucho, pero es nuestro hogar".

La princesa le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y tomó el asiento más cercano, uno desvencijado de madera con un cojín de respaldo. Se sentó con la espalda recta, las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

Gwaine y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada.

"Entiendo que no es lo ideal", dijo Arthur disculpándose. “Pero esos guardias perseguían a usted, ¿no? No sabemos qué es lo que ha hecho, si ha hecho algo, pero estoy seguro de que lo olvidarán pronto".

Se dio la vuelta y rebuscó por un momento, luego encontró lo que estaba buscando: un cáliz. Esto lo llenó de una botella cercana y se lo llevó. "Agua con miel", he ofrecido. "Me temo que es todo lo que tenemos en este momento".

"Gracias", dijo, tomándolo. Pero ella no bebía, a pesar de que tenía sed y el agua con miel era uno de sus sabores favoritos.

"Mi nombre es Arthur", dijo. "Él es Gwaine".

“Un placer.”

Esperó un momento para que ella continuara, pero ella no fue comunicativa. "¿Vamos a seguir llamándote "señorita"?"

“Mi nombre es…Gwen.”

“Gwen lo es.”

"Yo..." Ella tragó saliva. "Debo irme pronto. Tengo que volver con mi hermano. Él está ... muy enfermo".

"¿Qué tiene él?" preguntó Gwaine.

"Gwaine", reprendió Arthur.

"Ah, hm," tartamudeó Guinevere.

"No tiene que responder eso", le aseguró Arthur, mirando a su amigo con una mirada sucia.

"Solo pregunto porque tenemos algunas medicinas bien aquí", se encogió de hombros Gwaine. Abrió una caja de madera y rebuscó en los viales que tintineaban. "Veamos ... tónicos para la fiebre, tónicos para la tos, algún tipo de pasta para contusiones o algo así ..."

"Él no está ... Nada de eso", dijo, avergonzada. La situación era tan terriblemente nerviosa que apenas podía mantener la conversación recta, y le preocupaba que los ladrones la descubrieran y no la dejaran ir.

Los hombres no siguieron el tema, por lo que ella estaba agradecida.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta torpemente. "¿Está ... erm, tiene hambre, Gwen?"

“No, gracias.”

“Está bien.”

El silencio descendió sobre el grupo una vez más.

Hasta que Gwaine lo rompió con una pregunta abrupta: "Eres una ladrona, ¿no?"

Guinevere saltó sorprendida, su agua con miel cayendo al suelo. "¡Ay!" jadeó, agachándose rápidamente y recogiendo el cáliz, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el agua había empapado la alfombra. "¡Ay, lo siento mucho!"

"¡No preocupe usted por eso!" Arthur intervino rápidamente. Agarró la manta de repuesto más cercana y la arrojó sobre la mancha para evitar que el borde de su vestido se mojara. “No, me disculpo. Por favor, no lo sostengas contra Gwaine, es un tonto. Yo ... yo ..."

"También somos ladrones, para no preocuparnos", dijo Gwaine con indiferencia, recostándose en su silla. Pero su mirada era intensa, estudiosa. "Entendemos."

"No soy", jadeó la princesa, aturdida y horrorizada al pensar: "¡No lo haré, nunca lo haría!"

"Gwaine," gruñó Arthur amenazadoramente.

"Tienes un buen par de zapatos, Gwen", arrastraba las palabras Gwaine.

Arthur y Guinevere ambos miraron hacia abajo. Cuando se vistió para escabullirse del castillo, no había pensado en cambiarse las zapatillas. El cuero liso y decorado era claramente visible cuando el dobladillo de su vestido se levantó cuando se sentó. Se le secó la boca.

"Yo ... Eran ... un regalo", espetó ella de manera poco convincente. Era la verdad, al menos.

Ninguno de los dos parecía convencido, pero no insistieron en el tema. Guinevere se preocupó por los zapatos, preguntándose si debería mentir y decir que se los robó a su amante y esperar que le creyeran en ese momento, o de lo contrario callarse y dejarlos llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Ah, pero ¿y si inferían de su estado real mientras ella estaba en silencio? ¿Qué hicieron las mujeres comunes? ¿Hablar? ¿O quedarse en silencio?

Fue Arthur quien rompió el incómodo silencio. “Robamos por una buena causa, ya sabes. No estamos mal, Gwen".

"¿Una buena causa?" repitió, mirando a su horda.

El rubio asintió.

Gwaine se puso de pie de un salto, sacando una daga, un movimiento que casi hizo que la pobre princesa se desmayara. Pero él solo lo sostuvo en alto y exclamó galantemente: "¡Robamos a los ricos y damos a los pobres!"

"Bueno", dijo Arthur con modestia, "la mayor parte se destina a financiar el orfanato y ayudar a las familias pobres a cuidar a sus hijos. De esa manera, los niños no tienen que ser enviados a trabajar y devolver el dinero que ganan".

"Ah", fue todo lo que Gwen pudo decir. Los ladrones parecían ser sinceros, y si lo que decían era cierto, entonces Gwen no tenía motivos para temerles ni siquiera para denunciarlos. Había oído hablar del orfanato; se había establecido misteriosamente algunos años antes, y atendía no solo a verdaderos huérfanos, sino también a hombres y mujeres jóvenes que no tenían lugar para vivir o trabajar, y también albergaba a los ancianos cuya familia no podía permitirse alimentarlos. Durante algún tiempo ella sospechó que Gaius había suministrado los fondos, pero él eliminó esas sospechas lo suficientemente pronto cuando la sorprendió mirándolo de manera extraña y adivinó lo que estaba pensando, y le dijo que todos sus fondos iban a la Iglesia como deberían, aunque aprobó al misterioso patrón de la casa de huérfanos.

Luego volvió a encontrar su voz y dijo: "Bueno, eso es muy bueno de ustedes dos. Maravilloso, de verdad. Muy amable de su parte.”

Arthur pareció sonrojarse ligeramente ante los elogios, pero Gwaine solo sonrió con picardía.

"Cualquier cosa para meter a los ricos en los pantalones!"

"Gwaine, por favor", dijo Arthur cuando hizo un gesto grosero hacia un señor invisible que hizo que las mejillas de Guinevere se oscurecieran.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. “Les sirve bien, de todos modos, por ser tan volubles. Un hombre muere luchando por ellos, y su familia se pudre. ¡Digo que la peste se los lleve!”

Arthur le dio a Gwen una mirada de disculpa cuando Gwaine comenzó a despotricar contra la nobleza. Él le susurró: “Su padre era un caballero. Murió en la última guerra. La fortuna de su familia fue quitada, dejándolos indigentes. Su madre y su hermana pasaron de la peste hace catorce años.”

"Qué pobre querido", dijo Guinevere, sintiendo sinceramente pena por él. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan amargado.

"No me sentiría _tan_ mal por él, señorita", se rio Arthur. "Es un borracho que ama una buena pelea. Es un milagro que yo no haya resultado como él, por la forma en que me crió".

La princesa se sobresaltó. "¡Como! ¿Él es su padre? Perdón, ustedes dos no miran…"

"¡No!" Arthur rio. "No, no. Mi padre me abandonó cuando era niño. Gwaine me tomó bajo su ala, así que no me morí de hambre. Tenemos solo unos pocos años de diferencia".

"Ya veo", dijo. “Entonces ustedes son ambos huérfanos. Lo siento por eso".

"No tiene motivos para disculparse", dijo Arthur.

La voz de Gwaine sonó de repente: "Y lo peor de todo, los condenados ..."

"No tendrás que pasar por esto por mucho más tiempo", prometió el rubio. "Te llevaremos de vuelta a casa pronto".

"Está bien. Supongo que puedo entenderlo. Mi madre y mi padre también han fallecido.”

"Veo. Eso es una lástima", dijo Arthur suavemente. "Lo siento". Bajó la cabeza y tocó la lágrima de sus pantalones. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la queja de Gwaine hasta que se fue y se dejó caer en una lujosa silla. Su cabeza cayó a un lado mientras revisaba la vela cercana.

"Ni siquiera ha sido una marca de vela", exclamó sorprendido. "Ah bueno, eso es suficiente para que nuestros amigos se hayan ido, ¿eh?" Se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a la pila de oro, sacó un puñado y lo depositó en un bolso considerable. Se lo arrojó a Arthur, quien fácilmente se lo arrebató del aire con una sola mano y se lo ofreció a Guinevere.

"Para usted, señorita".

"¡Ah!" ella jadeó. "¡Por qué! ¡No, no podría!"

"Por favor, tómalo", dijo Arthur amablemente. "Es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de prácticamente secuestrarse".

"Ay, no…"

Pero Arthur no retrocedió hasta que ella tomó el bolso y lo ajustó a su cintura con el cordón.

"Bueno, pues. ¿Debo, ejem, liderar el camino?” Arthur preguntó torpemente, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

"Ah, si no le importa", respondió Guinevere.

"Ah", arrastraba las palabras Gwaine, "estoy seguro de que no le importa".

Las puntas de las orejas de Arthur se pusieron rojas, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, agarró la antorcha más cercana y se marchó. Gwen le hizo una pequeña reverencia al pícaro y se apresuró a seguir a su guía, sintiendo culpablemente el monedero rebotando en su cadera. Puso una mano sobre ella para silenciar el tintineo. Sin embargo, un momento después, Gwaine los alcanzó.

"No puedo dejar que una bella dama se vaya sin un adiós, ¿verdad?" dijo a modo de explicación, guiñando un ojo.

Una vez más, la princesa siguió a sus ayudantes descarriados a través del túnel, maravillada de que supieran los giros correctos a pesar de tantas ramas que se dirigían en diferentes direcciones. Si su vista hubiera sido más adecuada para la oscuridad, podría haber notado las pequeñas flechas raspadas en las paredes, tenues y blanquecinas.

Al parecer, en menos tiempo que en el primer viaje, llegaron a la escalera. Gwaine pasó junto a los dos y subió primero, asomando la cabeza como un topo y buscando peligro antes de salir por completo. Agitó a los otros dos y Arthur hizo un gesto para que Guinevere se fuera. Ella lo hizo, sosteniendo sus faldas un poco más apretadas alrededor de sus muslos en caso de que el ladrón tuviera alguna idea; sin embargo, Arthur era un caballero perfecto y solo miró hacia arriba unas pocas veces para asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún problema. Ascendió con poca dificultad, y aceptó la mano de Gwaine una vez que llegó a la cima. Arthur estuvo con ellos un momento después, metiendo la antorcha en un barril de agua estancada para apagar el fuego.

Gwaine se agachó y se acercó a la pared para poder mirar discretamente por la ventana, o lo que quedaba de ella. Cualquier movimiento que vio no pareció alarmarlo, y salió del agujero.

"¿Debemos?" dijo Arthur.

Guinevere ajustó su capucha para ocultar su rostro, luego se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Gwaine no se ofreció a ayudarla a levantarse, pero no era una damisela en apuros y se puso de pie. Escuchó a Arthur arrastrarse detrás de ella, pero se congeló de todos modos.

Dos caballeros, armadura brillando a la luz del sol, tenían a Gwaine a punta de espada. Les sonrió perezosamente. Arthur miró primero sin palabras, luego abatido. Le dio a Gwen una mirada de disculpa, y ella se movió nerviosamente, sin saber qué hacer.

Finalmente, uno de los guardias habló. “Os arrestamos bajo la autoridad del obispo regente de Camelot. Vengan en silencio.”

"¿Qué?" dijo Gwaine con fingida ofensa. "¿No tendremos una serenata?"

Mientras los caballeros agarraban bruscamente los brazos de los ladrones, Arthur se volvió hacia Gwen y murmuró: "Vete".

Una repentina bravuconería la venció de repente, y ella se arrastró a su altura máxima. "¡Detén!" ella ordenó.

Los hombres fueron tomados tan por sorpresa que hicieron exactamente eso, mirándola.

La princesa Guinevere bajó la capucha de su capa y miró con ojos de acero a los caballeros. "Libérelos, señores".

"¡Su Majestad!" ellos exclamaron. Pero ellos no obedecieron. Gwaine y Arthur intercambiaron miradas alarmadas, ambos casi doblados por tener los brazos retorcidos a la espalda.

"¿Entonces?" ella arqueó una ceja ágil. Era la misma expresión que hizo cuando Elyan estaba siendo terca.

"Nuestras más sinceras disculpas, su alteza. Estamos bajo órdenes directas de Dama Morgana de traerlos".

"Son ladrones, su alteza", dijo el otro.

"¡Yo sé eso!" Guinevere replicó. "¿Las órdenes de una dama tienen más peso que las órdenes de una princesa?"

Los caballeros se arrastraron incómodos. "No nos atrevemos a desobedecer a la hechicera de la corte, su alteza".

"¡¿La bruja de la corte ?!" Los ojos de Gwaine salieron de su cráneo. "¡Infierno sangriento! ¿De qué nos sirve a ella?”

Guinevere se enderezó de nuevo, ignorando el estallido inapropiado de Gwaine. "Bien entonces. Los traeremos al palacio y ordenaré a Dama Morgana que les conceda el perdón.”

Los caballeros se inclinaron respetuosamente, soltando involuntariamente sus manos sobre los ladrones.

"¡Ya!" siseó Gwaine.

Se soltó, arremetiendo con el pie para atrapar a su captor en la rodilla, luego huyó. Arthur intentó hacer lo mismo, pero los caballeros se recuperaron demasiado rápido y lo abordaron. Gwaine se detuvo ante el gruñido dolorido de Arthur y el grito de alarma de Gwen, y se volvió.

"¡No, Gwaine!" gritó Arthur, luchando. "¡Corres!"

El pícaro dudó solo un momento. Se dio la vuelta y huyó. Arthur se levantó bruscamente, su gruñido enojado puntuado por el grito de Guinevere de "¡Ten cuidado!" El rubio miró los adoquines, escupiendo un bocado de sangre de su lengua mordida.

Guinevere resistió el impulso de derramar lágrimas frustradas. Los hombres no se estaban ayudando a sí mismos tratando de escapar, y había poco que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlos.

"Vamos", dijo con rigidez.

Comenzaron a marchar, abriéndose paso por las calles hacia el palacio. De repente se preguntó si Elyan se había despertado y alertó a los guardias de que se había ido. Ella no podía disgustarlo por eso, por supuesto, pero había días en que deseaba que él no ... bueno, no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Incluso Dama Morgana había sido incapaz de curar su sencillez.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensarlo. Guinevere volvió a mirar a Arthur, que estaba atrapado en las garras de los caballeros. Seguía frunciendo el ceño al suelo.

El viaje se hizo en un breve silencio. La princesa lo pasó contemplando cómo iba a convencer a Morgana de dejar a Arthur libre. La hechicera de la corte podría ser muy terca en el mejor de los casos, y todavía estaba furiosa por la pérdida de la piedra de Cornelius Sigan de las bóvedas. Quizás Guinevere podría cambiar por indulgencia: si Arthur y Gwaine devolvían la Piedra, podrían comprar perdones.

Sí, se decidió.

Una vez que llegaron al patio, ella aceleró el paso, obligando a los caballeros y al prisionero a seguir el ritmo. El sol estaba alcanzando su pináculo, deslumbrando las piedras encaladas del palacio, cuyas gloriosas torretas alcanzaron los cielos. El aire estaba todavía inmóvil, agitado por el bajo zumbido del mercado no muy lejos. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Guinevere cuando vio que se construía la pira funeraria debajo del balcón del difunto rey, un lugar de honor. Y luego las puertas en la parte superior de los escalones se abrieron de golpe, como si su presencia hubiera sido esperada. Salió Dama Morgana, seguida de Gaius y Elyan.

"¡Gwen!" gritó la hechicera de la corte. "¡Gracias a los dioses que te han encontrado!" Abrazó a la princesa con fuerza, evitando que dijera algo. Sus ojos se volvieron venenosos cuando aterrizaron en Arthur, que aún no había levantado la vista. "Llévalo a las mazmorras de inmediato".

"Sí, señora", respondieron los caballeros de inmediato.

Antes de que Guinevere pudiera liberarse y revertir el orden, se habían ido. "¡Ay, Morgana!" pronunció, su voz mezclada con desilusión.

Elyan interrumpió, arrojándose a Morgana a los brazos de su hermana. "¡Gwen! Gwen! ¡Pensé que te habías ido para siempre!”

"No, por supuesto que no", respondió ella, aún mirando a Morgana. Ella trató de transmitir en silencio que Arthur debía ser liberado, pero fue en vano; Morgana no podía leer mentes. "Nunca te dejaría, Elyan".

"Guinevere, mi niña", dijo Gaius. Parecía preocupado, arqueando la ceja a un nivel peligroso. “¿Dónde diablos has estado? Los guardias te han buscado por toda la ciudad.”

"Lo siento", se disculpó. “Solo perdí la noción del tiempo. Mira, yo había salido a caminar.”

¿Y te has encontrado en compañía de ladrones?” Morgana terminó, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. Entonces otra expresión cruzó su rostro, una que la princesa no podía leer. "Mi señorita, ¿fuiste secuestrada ese hombre?"

"¡Dios mío!" Gaius exclamó, alarmado por la idea.

Elyan finalmente le permitió liberarse de sus brazos. Ella gritó: "¡No! Eso no es lo que pasó."

"Tal vez no sea prudente mencionar esto en público", dijo Gaius, bajando la voz cuando un trío de doncellas pasaba con cestas de ropa balanceadas en sus caderas. "¿Entramos?"

"Por supuesto", admitió Dama Morgana. "Tienes razón, Gaius".

Los nobles subieron los escalones juntos, Elyan y Morgana sostuvieron cualquiera de los brazos de Guinevere como si esperaran que se desmayara por el impacto de su terrible experiencia.

"Quizás deberías descansar primero, querida", dijo Gaius con simpatía. "Esta no puede haber sido una mañana fácil para ti".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Morgana. “Y Gaius estaba a punto de dirigir una carta al rey Ban de Francia, el padre de Lancelot. Por supuesto, tendremos que enviar las cosas de Lancelot con su séquito. Es una pena que su cuerpo no pueda durar el viaje, por lo que puede tener un funeral adecuado".

Guinevere parpadeó con lágrimas punzantes. Ahora no era el momento de llorar por un hombre que había sido prácticamente un desconocido para ella. Arthur estaba vivo y necesitado. "No", se ahogó. "Estoy bien."

"Tonterías", dijo Morgana.

"Estás llorando", señaló Elyan, dándole palmaditas torpes en el hombro. Aunque podía recibir consuelo con gracia, era menos experto en brindarlo.

Al final, la princesa tenía poco que decir al respecto. La llevaron directamente a sus habitaciones y la depositaron en la cama después de que le quitaron las zapatillas y la capa. Gaius cerró las cortinas cuando Morgana guardó la capa en el armario y Elyan la acomodó.

"Hablaremos sobre el asunto cuando despiertes, querida Guinevere", dijo Morgana, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza rizada.

"Está bien", acordó Gwen a regañadientes. A pesar de sus protestas, estaba realmente agotada física y emocionalmente; sus ojos se cerraron, y en unos momentos ella estaba dormida, y los otros salieron de la habitación, susurrando entre ellos.

{El Patrimonio}

Guinevere llamó a la pesada puerta de roble y escuchó.

"Adelante", fue el comando amortiguado.

Ella lo hizo, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando ella no habló de inmediato, Gaius levantó la vista de su pergamino.

"Ah", dijo, dejando a un lado su pluma. “Guinevere, mi niña. ¿Cómo estuvo tu descanso?”

"Estuvo bien", respondió ella.

Él le hizo señas. La princesa cruzó la habitación, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante con seriedad. Su tensión afectó al anciano, cuya ceja se levantó.

"Gaius", comenzó Guinevere, retorciéndose las manos en el regazo. "Gaius, debemos liberar a Arthur".

"¿A quién?"

“Arthur, el hombre en las mazmorras. No me secuestró. Simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado".

Una sonrisa irónica tocó los labios de Gaius. "Me aseguraré de que no sea acusado por un delito que no cometió. Pero claro él es un ladrón.”

Guinevere bajó la cabeza, ligeramente disgustada. "Él roba por una buena causa".

"¿Y cuál causa es esto?"

"Arthur financia el orfanato".

Gaius se recostó, sorprendido por la revelación. "Una buena causa, de hecho", respondió con cuidado. “Desafortunadamente, tengo que actuar dentro de los sacramentos de la ley. No puedo perdonar a un ladrón, independientemente de sus intenciones. Parecería arbitrario para el tribunal, y además de eso, todos los que fueron condenados por robar para alimentar a sus familias habrían sido inocentes”.

Sus hombros se hundieron. "Entonces ... ¿Entonces quizás aligerar la carga de su castigo?"

La mayoría de los ladrones fueron sometidos a la crueldad de los tornillos de mariposa: dispositivos horribles que desgarraron la carne y aplastaron el hueso, destrozando y paralizando las manos que habían tomado lo que no les pertenecía.

Gaius exhaló por la nariz, aparentemente pensando mucho. "Haré lo que pueda", prometió finalmente el obispo.

Guinevere ofreció una sonrisa tentativa. "Gracias, Gaius".

“De nada, Guinevere. Si eso es todo, entonces, debo volver a mi trabajo".

"Por supuesto." La princesa se levantó y se preparó para irse, pero se volvió de repente. "¿Gaius? ¿Está casi preparado el funeral de Lancelot? "

“Comenzará mañana al amanecer. Si quieres, el príncipe está en la sala del trono. He administrado sus últimos ritos esta mañana. Creo que está salvado y escuchará tus oraciones.”

"Gracias, Gaius".

Luego salió de las habitaciones del regente, con la cabeza bien alta. Rezaría por Lancelot antes de visitar a Arthur en su prisión.


	4. La Cueva de Kilgharrah

Capítulo 3

La Cueva de Kilgharrah

Era muy frío.

Solo unas pocas horas antes de que Arthur hubiera estado sudando a la luz del sol, pero ahora que estaba encadenado como un criminal común debajo del patio, con solo una pequeña ventana enrejada en la parte superior de su celda húmeda, no podía dejar de temblar. Sus grilletes se sacudieron y chocaron con fuerza contra las piedras sobre su cabeza, sonidos que rechinaban contra sus oídos y parecían demasiado fuertes en la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Arthur apretó la mandíbula para silenciar sus dientes chirriantes, pero no sirvió de nada.

Casi deseaba que Gwaine no se hubiera escapado, aunque solo fuera así, no se sentiría tan abandonado. Era demasiado como ser un niño otra vez, esperando que su padre regresara con algo de comer. El hambre lo roía entonces como ahora.

El ladrón estiró sus rígidas piernas delante de él. Había un parche de luz naranja en el suelo. Deseaba desesperadamente sentir el calor, pero permanecía fuera de su alcance y se alejaba cada hora que el sol comenzaba a bajar en el horizonte.

Una sombra cruzó la luz. Algún transeúnte en el patio, tal vez. Durante mucho tiempo Arthur había tratado de llamar la atención de esas personas gritándose ronco, pero si lo escucharon (y ciertamente lo hicieron, no había nada que lo impidiera), lo ignoraron. ¿Quién, después de todo, escucharía a un criminal?

“¡ _Psst!_ ”

Arthur abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que los había cerrado en primer lugar, y vio que la sombra todavía estaba allí.

"¡ _Psst_! Arthur, amigo, ¿eres tú?”

“¿Gwaine?”

El rubio apenas podía creerlo, pero entrecerrando los ojos pudo distinguir la cara de su amigo, enmarcada por esos largos mechones, a través de la sombra.

"Espera, compañero, ¡te sacaré en poco tiempo!"

Y Gwaine se puso a trabajar cavando las barras de hierro del mortero que las mantenía en su lugar, cortándolas ruidosamente con una cuchilla afilada. Arthur miró nerviosamente a la puerta de su celda, pero ningún guardia entró corriendo ante el sonido. Dejó que su cabeza descansara contra la pared, su corazón enfermo se alivió ligeramente con la llegada y las garantías de su amigo. Gwaine no hablaba mientras trabajaba, sino que trabajaba a un ritmo furioso que casi no era característico de él. Constantemente lanzaba miradas sobre su hombro para verificar si alguien marcaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía que nadie le prestaba atención a un hombre agachado en la ventana de una mazmorra. Era la hora de la cena para la mayoría, al menos.

El trabajo no tardó mucho, viejo y lleno de moho como los ladrillos.

Gwaine se recostó y lanzó una patada rápida a los barrotes, liberándolos y enviándolos al piso con un estruendo furioso. Arthur hizo una mueca al oír el ruido, esperando escuchar gritos de alarma y botas que golpeaban mientras Gwaine retrocedía por la ventana. Fue un ajuste apretado, pero el ladrón lo logró.

Lanzó una mirada despectiva a su daga en ruinas y luego la arrojó a un lado. Era un pequeño precio para pagar por la libertad.

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Susurró Arthur, retorciéndose las esposas doloridas y irritadas con las esposas para enfatizarlas.

Gwaine se arrodilló a su lado y examinó la cerradura, que requería el uso de una llave. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación como si esperara encontrar uno, pero en su lugar recogió la frágil caja torácica de un roedor muerto hace mucho tiempo que yacía cerca y rompió uno de los más resistentes.

"Decís eso como si no ‘biera tenido práctica en asuntos como estos", dijo Gwaine, poniéndose a trabajar. Metió la punta de la costilla en el pequeño agujero y la sacudió.

"Date prisa," siseó Arthur.

"Jódete, princesa". Por un momento, solo se escuchó el tintineo de las cadenas. Entonces Gwaine dijo: "Oye, hablando de princesas".

"Ay, cállate, Gwaine," Arthur frunció el ceño. Era un tema tierno para él. El ladrón había pensado mucho en Guinevere: por qué había estado evitando a los guardias, por qué había ido con ellos, por qué les había mentido sobre su identidad, y así sucesivamente. Hasta el momento no había encontrado respuestas completamente satisfactorias, y no planeaba quedarse el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle nada de eso.

Su salvador simplemente se rió entre dientes y continuó con su tarea.

Ambos hombres se congelaron ante el sonido de pasos que se acercaban y hacían eco.

Gwaine abandonó a su amigo y se escondió en las sombras profundas de la esquina más cercana a la puerta. Justo a tiempo, también, el par de pies se detuvo en la puerta enrejada, que estaba desbloqueada para permitir la entrada de una figura encapuchada. Arthur frunció el ceño constantemente mientras la persona encorvada se acercaba a él lentamente, mientras Gwaine levantaba sigilosamente su mano como para derribar al extraño.

Pero con un destello de oro dentro de los recovecos de la capucha, el ladrón fue arrojado al regazo de Arthur por una fuerza invisible. Se quedaron mirando, atónitos, mientras la figura bajaba la capa harapienta para revelar ojos de acero acosados en una cara envejecida. Levantó su nudosa mano y sacudió su muñeca; Con otro destello de ojos dorados, los grilletes cayeron, liberando a Arthur.

Los tres se miraron.

La vieja bruja fue la primera en hablar. "Os liberareis", gruñó ella, levantando un dedo largo y clavado, "bajo una condición: liberáis a mi amigo de su prisión".

Gwaine y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Qué prisión?" ellos preguntaron.

"Una cueva", respondió la anciana, "no muy lejos de aquí. Está atrapado allí, y no puedo alcanzarlo. Hay símbolos de bloqueo mágico, y sin magia no soy más que una vieja mujer. No puedo hacerlo sola." Extendió una mano hacia ellos, arrastrando su cuerpo doblado hacia adelante. "¿Me ayudaréis a cambio de su libertad?"

Arthur abrió la boca para negarse. Habían estado a punto de escapar por su cuenta, y no necesitaban la ayuda de una hechicera.

"Suena razonable", asintió Gwaine.

"¡Gwaine!"

La anciana les sonrió dulcemente, o podría haber sido una sonrisa dulce, pero sus dientes estaban podridos y sus labios se estrecharon. "Os llevaré a la cueva".

"¿Ahora mismo?" Arthur levantó las cejas.

"Por supuesto", respondió ella. "¿A menos que prefieras tener una buena noche de descanso aquí?" La anciana hizo un gesto hacia el techo, donde creció el moho blanco y ondulado, y el agua goteaba por las paredes. A Arthur se le revolvió el estómago para mirarlo; Gwaine se estremeció a su lado.

"Lo que quería decir era", explicó Gwaine amablemente, "es que él, es decir, nosotros, no hemos comido un bocado desde la mañana. Es un poco difícil organizar un rescate y escapar con el estómago vacío, ¿sí?”

Otra sonrisa podrida. "Ciertamente. Síganme."

Arthur estaba más que listo para correr por la libertad, pero no podía dejar a su mejor amigo con una bruja. Tampoco podía sacudirse su inquietud. Parecía algo increíblemente desagradable en la hechicera, particularmente en sus ojos: era la forma en que lo miraba como si de alguna manera lo conociera. Pero Arthur estaba seguro de que nunca la había conocido; él habría recordado una experiencia tan traumática.

La siguieron con cautela fuera de la celda y hacia el pasillo oscuro. Cuando la anciana encorvada pasó, cada antorcha se encendió en su soporte, luego se extinguió. Arthur y Gwaine se acercaron y se alejaron del causante del fenómeno. Gwaine parecía que lamentaba su rápido acuerdo.

Mientras se acercaban a las escaleras que conducían a la libertad, los ladrones vieron las figuras caídas de los guardias en su mesa de juego. Disminuyeron la velocidad ante la visión premonitoria de la sangre congelada. Se extendió espesamente sobre la madera toscamente tallada de la mesa, goteando sobre el borde para agruparse a sus pies. Los ojos vidriosos miraban sin ver.

"Hay comida y vino en la mesa", la vieja bruja señaló con un dedo nudoso y de uñas negras. "Comed rápido."

Gwaine sonrió nerviosamente. "Creo ... creo que he perdido el apetito, en realidad".

Arthur estaba ligeramente verde.

Ella se encogió de hombros. “Deberíamos movernos rápidamente. Pronto vendrán más guardias para ocupar su lugar, y se descubrirá este infeliz accidente ". La bruja subió los escalones.

Arthur agarró el brazo de Gwaine y lo retuvo, mirándolo intensamente. "Gwaine, pensarán que los maté".

"¿Eh? ¡No, por supuesto que no, amigo!”

" _Gwaine_. ¿Un prisionero desaparecido y dos guardias muertos? Mi vida es perdida". Se llevó una mano a la garganta, ya capaz de imaginar el cabestro que le rodeaba.

"Ah. _Ahhh_ ". Gwaine parecía especialmente preocupado por eso. Levantó la vista hacia la bruja, que parecía no darse cuenta de que aún no la seguían. Estaba completamente concentrada en subir las escaleras. "¿Quizás ella confesará el crimen?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza, su estómago se revolvió. Gwaine le apretó el hombro y luego se apresuró a buscar a la vieja. El rubio se disculpó en silencio a los guardias asesinados, luego lo siguió.

"¿Dónde está exactamente esta cueva, errrr...?" Gwaine se fue apagando.

"No muy lejos de aquí hay un lago", respondió la anciana sin romper el paso o dar un nombre. “No muy lejos de ese lago hay una cueva. Ahí es donde está atrapado en su lámpara.”

"¿En su lámpara?" repitió Arthur.

"Permítanme comenzar desde el principio", dijo, con los labios curvados como si hubiera estado esperando para contar su historia. Ella les dijo mientras caminaban, abriéndose paso por los pasillos del palacio hasta el patio, y luego a través de la ciudad hacia la puerta. "Hace años, cuando aún era una mujer joven en la corte de Constans Pendragon ..."

"Maldita sea", susurró Gwaine, "¡eso fue hace solo treinta años, era joven!"

Arthur lo hizo callar, poco dispuesto a llamar la atención de la bruja sobre el insulto a su antigua apariencia.

Ella continuó ininterrumpidamente, “... mi amigo y yo, como ven, éramos amantes. Pero eso fue antes de que Vortigern viniera y usurpara el trono, matando a la familia Pendragon y a la mayoría de los nobles en la corte. Los reemplazó con su propia línea de sangre. Intentamos detener el ataque, pero Vortigern tenía su propio hechicero, uno que practicaba magia negra. Logré escapar, pero mi querido amigo quedó atrapado en una lámpara.

“O, debo decir, su _alma_ fue capturada en el artefacto, dejando atrás su cuerpo sin vida. Lo traje al lago para que su carne fuera preservada por la dama en el agua. Había planeado traer la lámpara allí para restaurarlo, pero el malvado hechicero escondió la lámpara en la cueva, protegiéndola contra mí. Para mantener alejados a todos los demás, ordenaron al Gran Dragón Kilgharrah que vigilara las cavernas.”

Los ladrones se sobresaltaron.

"¡Espere!" Arthur pronunció.

"Nunca dijiste nada sobre un dragón", dijo Gwaine.

La vieja bruja puso los ojos en blanco. “Ha sido vencido por un guerrero, pero ese guerrero se sacrificó junto con él. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

"Oh, bueno, entonces está bien, ¿no?" Gwaine respondió alegremente. "¿Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es entrar, tomar la lámpara y salir de nuevo?"

Para entonces habían llegado a la puerta y habían salido sin impedimentos por parte de los guardias perezosos. Los últimos rayos del sol pintaron el cielo de púrpura, profundizando las sombras del bosque cercano. Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a brillar sobre sus cabezas. La luna era una mera astilla.

"Sí", dijo la bruja. "Y, como recompensa, tendrás todo el resto del tesoro encerrado".

Gwaine se animó de inmediato. "¿Tesoro?"

"¿Qué tesoro?" Preguntó Arthur. "Si realmente hubiera una cueva llena de oro hordeado, custodiado por un dragón, tan cerca de Camelot, ¿no habríamos oído hablar de eso?"

La vieja bruja sonrió a sabiendas. “Los símbolos evitan que viajeros inconscientes descubran la cueva. Solo lo encuentran quienes saben dónde buscar. Y yo soy un buen guardián secreto, Arthur.

"Vamos, amigo", dijo Gwaine, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Arthur. “¿Riquezas sin medida? ¿Un sueño hecho realidad, no?

"Bueno, sí", respondió el más joven vacilante. Se volvió sospechosamente hacia la hechicera. "¿Y no tienes deseos de la riqueza?"

"Mi único deseo es estar con mi amor", respondió ella. Sus ojos brillaban melancólicamente. “Han pasado casi cuarenta años desde la última vez que le puse mis ojos sobre él. Cuando esté con él, no necesitaré nada más.”

Arthur de repente se sintió cruel por dudar de sus intenciones. Pero luego recordó a los guardias asesinados en la celda y se dio cuenta de que incluso si su amante era todo lo que ella quería, estaba dispuesta a matar por eso. Él y Gwaine tendrían que pisar con cuidado.

Procedieron en silencio. Los únicos sonidos eran los de las hojas y ramitas crujiendo bajo los pies y los diversos gritos y charlas de la vida nocturna. El aire se estaba volviendo más frío, especialmente bajo la protección de los árboles de hojas gruesas, y aunque Arthur se había calentado considerablemente desde que dejó las celdas húmedas, estaba empezando a temer entrar en una cueva, que estaba fría, oscura y húmeda, y tenía sin ventanas. Pero había poco para eso; él y Gwaine (principalmente Gwaine) habían acordado recuperar la lámpara para ella. Si se volvieron asquerosamente ricos en el proceso, que así sea.

La alternativa era la muerte, en cualquier caso, por lo que Arthur decidió que se arriesgaría.

No estaba tan lejos en el bosque como Arthur había pensado que estaría, pero la cueva tampoco estaba tan cerca como lo había implicado la anciana. La luna ofrecía poco para ver, pero aparentemente la anciana había venido preparada. Debajo de su capa sacó una bolsa, y los hombres se dieron cuenta de que esto era lo que la hacía parecer jorobada; De la bolsa de cuero sacó una antorcha, que encendió con un destello dorado en los ojos. Le entregó la antorcha a Arthur, luego hizo un gesto silencioso hacia la boca negra y abierta de la cueva. Parecía que se había eliminado un bloqueo; pequeñas y grandes piedras se dispersaron o apilaron sobre ellas.

Gubias profundas alquilan la tierra frente a ella. Las garras de alguna criatura enorme los habían hecho. Arthur se resistió; Gwaine tragó visiblemente.

"Después de ti, princesa".

Arthur frunció el ceño, luego se preparó para la tarea. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo para la mañana, pero el ladrón quería terminar de una vez y luego huir lejos de Camelot. No sabía a dónde iría, pero condenaría si fuera a ser ejecutado por el crimen de la bruja.

Después de respirar hondo, levantó la antorcha y avanzó. Se animó al escuchar los pasos de Gwaine detrás de él.

Ni siquiera dudó cuando cruzó la sombra que marcaba su entrada a la cueva. Quizás era su imaginación, pero se sentía más cálido bajo el refugio de rocas que bajo los árboles. Gwaine soltó una carcajada cuando doblaron una esquina y perdieron de vista a la vieja bruja que esperaba con anticipación.

"Ves, eso no fue tan malo, ¿sí?"

Justo entonces, algo crujió ruidosamente. Ambos hombres saltaron asustados, la antorcha se encendió con fuerza cuando Arthur la giró en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había venido de debajo de los pies, y el rubio bajó la llama hacia el suelo de la caverna.

Una gruesa capa de polvo había enmascarado sus pasos, pero debajo de esa capa había varias formas distintas. Gwaine movió su bota nerviosamente, alterando un cráneo precariamente equilibrado de una caja torácica. Se derrumbó con un estruendo horrible, luego se detuvo con una sonrisa recelosa a los ladrones.

Arthur dejó escapar una risa histérica.

"Bueno, no veo ninguna lámpara", dijo Gwaine rápidamente. “O oro, para el caso. Vamos, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Cierto, sí," asintió Arthur, volviéndose para hacer precisamente eso. "Creo que esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la semana, Gwaine".

"Sí, claro, sí".

Se apresuraron a regresar por donde habían venido, y en solo un momento vieron a su guía. Su rostro demacrado cayó al verlos.

"¡Sin lámpara, lo siento!" dijo Gwaine, sacudiendo su cabello peludo. "Otro momento quizás."

"¿Cuántos hombres has enviado ya?" exigió Arthur, señalando con la antorcha hacia la cueva. "¡Es como una catacumba!"

"No debes preocuparte", insistió. "¡El dragón es asesinado!"

"No vemos nada más que huesos viejos", replicó Arthur.

"¡No fuiste lo suficientemente lejos!" escupió la vieja bruja. “¡Cobardes! Paganos! ¡Chicos sin valor! Regresas con las manos vacías con las colas entre las piernas. ¡Oh, si pudiera entrar y encontrar mi tesoro más querido! Por desgracia, he fracasado, fracasado, fracasado, fracasado para siempre ". Con eso, se puso de rodillas temblando y comenzó a sollozar y a llorar de abandono, agarrándose el pelo canoso.

Los ladrones se quedaron incómodos, con las bocas abiertas y cerradas como las de los peces.

Un latido pasó antes de que Gwaine se apiade de ella. "Señora", dijo. "Señora, por favor, no más. Encontraré tu lámpara y te la traeré.

Se limpió las mejillas con el borde de su capa. "¡Oh gracias!" ella jadeó, balanceándose hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Un buen hombre, eso es lo que eres, el héroe de una pobre anciana".

Gwaine asintió, aunque parecía molesto para ser considerado el héroe de nadie. Extendió su mano hacia Arthur. “Dame la antorcha, amigo. Vuelves a Camelot, duermes bien. Estaré junto".

"¡Idiota!" dijo Arthur, sosteniendo la antorcha fuera de su alcance. "¡Si crees que te estoy dejando entrar allí solo!"

El moreno levantó las cejas, luego sonrió rápidamente, evitando su mano extendida para pasarlo por su cabello. "Voy a hacer un aventurero de tú todavía!"

"Fue idea tuya irte en primer lugar", se quejó Arthur, pateando una piedra.

Con eso, la pareja se volvió a entrar en la oscuridad.

{El Patrimonio}

El sistema de cuevas era oscuro y sinuoso, pero seco y cálido, que eran los únicos aspectos positivos que Arthur podía ver sobre la situación. Caminaron en silencio, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar pisar los huesos de los no enterrados. Aunque los ladrones no eran supersticiosos, no querían correr el riesgo de incurrir en la ira de espíritus vengativos. Definitivamente no cuando estaban prácticamente atrapados. No muy lejos en su viaje, habían encontrado algunas espadas empañadas en las desmembradas manos esqueléticas de algunos caballeros muertos, y las habían tomado por si acaso, no es que usarlas en espíritus tendría ningún efecto.

Era imposible saber cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando. En la oscuridad, parecía que habían pasado horas, segundos marcados por sus pasos infinitos. La antorcha crepitó constantemente mientras Arthur la sostenía en alto entre ellos, salpicando una luz naranja parpadeante a través de las paredes de la cueva, que estaban carbonizadas de negro.

Llegaron en un punto a un lugar abierto al cielo. Gwaine y Arthur se levantaron mirando hacia arriba, con el cuello doblado hacia atrás. La suave luz de la luna se filtró a través de la pequeña abertura, que se posó sobre un pedestal de piedra desgastado por años de lluvia. Era la única piedra de ese tipo en la cueva. Los ladrones lo rodearon y continuaron por el túnel. Una vez más se vieron envueltos en la oscuridad.

Otra curva.

"¡Gah!"

La antorcha se deslizó del alcance de Arthur y cayó al suelo incluso cuando su grito de sorpresa resonó violentamente. Extendieron rápidamente sus espadas hacia el enorme montón de brillantes escamas doradas: un dragón. No parecía notarlos, durmiendo como estaba. Pero no, tampoco estaba durmiendo.

Después de un momento de inestabilidad, los hombres bajaron las armas con cautela.

"Está muerto", susurró Arthur, tragando saliva. "Está muerto." Puso una mano sobre su corazón agitado, deseando que se calmara.

Gwaine soltó una carcajada y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo. "Sí, eso ‘stá". Luego se agachó y levantó la antorcha que, afortunadamente, no se había extinguido. "¿Vamos hacia adelante?"

Arthur se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

De todos modos, los ladrones rodearon cuidadosamente el enorme cadáver. Era tan grande que apenas llegaron a su codo, que estaba doblado para que su brazo quedara atrapado debajo de su vientre. La criatura apenas estaba gorda; más bien, estaba construida de un músculo delgado, cubierto con una dura armadura dorada que brillaba fríamente a la luz de las antorchas. La cabeza, vieron, se apartó de ellos, pero tenían la suficiente imaginación como para saber que contenía espadas afiladas como dientes y narices en forma de platillo que podían estallar con un infierno furioso y ojos paralizantes como serpientes. La cola en sí era tan grande y larga como un tren de caballos, disminuyendo como la percepción de distancia. El final desapareció en una abertura.

A medida que se acercaban, el dragón muerto voló de sus pensamientos, ya no era tan importante como el nuevo espectáculo.

Esta vez fue Gwaine quien dejó caer la antorcha, lentamente. Las espadas oxidadas fueron bajadas a sus lados.

Con el aliento robado por el asombro, los amigos entraron en la gigantesca habitación en la que se encontraban, mirando maravillados. Muy por encima de ellos, varias bolas de luz colgaban como si fueran el inquebrantable orbe del sol, iluminando la cámara. Montañas de oro, gemas de todas las formas y colores, plata y libros se alzaban sobre sus cabezas, un verdadero océano de riqueza como sea posible solo en los sueños más salvajes.

Arthur se sintió débil en presencia de tanta gloria.

Gwaine, sin embargo, dejó escapar un silbido bajo. Cayó de rodillas, arrojando a un lado la antorcha ahora inútil, y comenzó a recoger un montón de monedas. Mordió uno para probar su autenticidad y lo encontró fiel a su apariencia. Con una risa alegre, llenó su bolso lleno.

"Gwaine", dijo Arthur sin aliento.

"¡Somos ricos, princesa! ¡Rico!"

"Gwaine", repitió. Sacudió la cabeza, de repente encontró sus sentidos. “Recuerda por qué estamos aquí. Primero debemos encontrar esa pobre alma y liberarlo de esta prisión.”

"Bah, prisión". Gwaine resopló burlonamente, pero se levantó. "¡Lo que daría por ser encarcelado aquí!"

"¿Qué, sin mujeres?"

"¡Maldita sea, con este tipo de dinero un hombre podría comprar una reina!"

Gwaine siguió a Arthur mientras comenzaba a deambular por la riqueza, buscando una lámpara dorada.

"¿Cómo vamos a encontrar una lámpara en todo esto?" Gwaine preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. "Debe haber cientos de acres aquí".

Arthur simplemente negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Se paró en jarras ante el primer montículo de oro, mirando hacia la cumbre como si trazara la mano y los puntos de apoyo. Quizás un punto de vista más alto ayudaría en el descubrimiento de un alma perdida.

Una sombra pasó junto a ellos. Con un grito sobresaltado, ambos se lanzaron hacia él, las espadas se alzaron amenazadoramente para enfrentar a su enemigo resucitado y que escupe fuego.

El dueño de la sombra, un hombre de cabello rizado, levantó las manos en señal de rendición, con las cejas arqueadas en una expresión aplacadora. Tenía una barba desaliñada no muy diferente a la de Gwaine.

"¿Quién eres?" Exigió Gwaine, su voz todavía aguda con terror histérico.

Arthur trató desesperadamente de desacelerar su corazón de conejo, respirando profundamente y con calma. Una vez se había enfrentado a un wyvern en un sueño, ¡pero ese era un sueño por el amor de Dios! Detrás del extraño vio la cola del dragón, inmóvil de su posición.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, pero cuando Gwaine dio un paso adelante y presionó la punta de su arma contra la garganta del extraño, abrió la boca para responder. Las joyas cayeron de sus labios, brillando a la luz, y rebotaron a sus pies. Los ladrones se congelaron, obviamente conmocionados. El derrame de piedras preciosas cesó cuando el desconocido volvió a cerrar la boca.

"Maldita sea", susurró Gwaine, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Maldito", dijo Arthur. "Debe ser una maldición".

"Maldíceme con eso cualquier día".

"Gwaine", reprendió Arthur. Luego bajó la espada, de repente consciente de que todavía estaba levantada, y también empujó el brazo de su amigo hacia abajo. Él preguntó: "¿Puedes escribir?"

El extraño asintió.

"¿Puedes escribir su nombre?" preguntó el rubio. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo sobre lo que escribir, pero aunque había muchos manuscritos, no había tinteros ni plumas. "Er, bueno..."

El hombre maldito levantó un dedo y se arrodilló entre el tesoro, barriendo algunas gemas y monedas para despejar un espacio. Arthur y Gwaine se inclinaron sobre él y lo vieron mientras alineaba monedas de oro.

"L", Gwaine reconoció la runa. "E…O…N. Le-ón.

Leon sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante el pícaro.

"No, es Lí-an", lo corrigió Arthur.

Leon volvió a negar con la cabeza, señalando enfáticamente las letras de monedas.

"¿Lí-un?" Adivinó Gwaine.

Leon suspiro.

"Lei-ón", trató Arthur, pero Leon no se lo dio.

Gwaine frunció el ceño ante el nombre. "¿Es así como se deletrea? Estoy seguro de que mi tutor hubiera dicho algo. Pero entonces, tenía once años.

"Si Gwaine no lo sabe, entonces ciertamente no lo sé", confesó Arthur. "Él fue quien me enseñó a leer".

Leon se rascó la cabeza de color paja. Luego puso una mano sobre O - N, escondiendo las letras, y señaló a L - E.

"Le", dijo Gwaine.

"Lí", respondió Arthur cuando Leon negó con la cabeza "no". A eso, Leon asintió, luego escondió L - E y señaló el O - N descubierto.

"¡Ón!" Gwaine dijo desesperadamente. Leon asintió cortésmente, luego descubrió las letras, señalando todo el nombre.

Los ladrones dijeron al unísono, triunfantemente, "¡León!"

León los aplaudió con condescendencia, de pie desde su posición en cuclillas y desempolvando sus callosas manos. Los ladrones se dieron cuenta de que tenía una espada envainada en la cadera y de una muy buena calidad. No fue demasiado exagerado suponer que lo había encontrado entre los tesoros; Las armas de alto calibre eran muy apreciadas.

Arthur se dio cuenta de repente de que se había perdido el tiempo. "León", dijo en serio. ¿Conoce una lámpara? Bueno, supongo que puede haber más de una lámpara, considerando todo, pero esta, aprisiona un alma.”

"Pareces loco cuando lo pones como eso, princesa", le informó Gwaine.

Pero una chispa en los ojos de León a medida de comprensión y conocimiento de lo que buscaban. Se volvió y señaló en la dirección de donde había venido. Los ladrones miraron más allá de él y vieron que en el otro extremo de la caverna había una puerta arqueada, cubierta de runas toscamente talladas que parecían fuera de lugar entre la belleza. A través del arco había oscuridad, pero no era total, parecía haber una especie de luz que emanaba del interior.

"Un buen lugar para comenzar", comentó Gwaine. "¿Qué piensas, León?"

León lo miró con curiosidad, pero lo sacudió y se dirigió hacia la cámara de la caverna. Gwaine no pudo resistirse a tocar tesoros aquí y allá: un cáliz plateado, un amuleto de rubí colgando de un candelabro dorado, una figurilla de marfil de una mujer tetona (obviamente una reliquia extranjera) y una olla de bronce llena hasta el borde con diamantes como lágrimas. Había mucho más además de esos. Miró con nostalgia por encima del hombro, susurrando una promesa de regresar, mientras el trío cruzaba el umbral de la habitación más pequeña.

Un suave resplandor azul se apoderó de ellos. Arthur levantó la vista y encontró la fuente: un orbe de luz azul flotando en lo alto y en el centro. Iluminaba las paredes de la caverna, donde pequeñas flores doradas crecían de piedra, aunque debería haber sido imposible, y un lago cristalino debajo rodeaba un pequeño pedestal en forma de santuario, encima del cual estaba sentada una lámpara de aceite dorada. Pero para eso, no había tesoros más.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera preguntar cómo llegaría a la lámpara, Leon señaló un bote desvencijado de un solo hombre, casi escondido detrás de un crecimiento de piedra. "Lo voy a conseguir", dijo. Su voz, aunque suave, sonaba áspera y discordante en el silencio. Se movió hacia él, rodando los talones para evitar dar pasos fuertes.

"Me quedaré aquí con nuestro amigo, entonces", dijo Gwaine en su tono alegre normal. El amplio acento contaminaba la sensación casi sagrada del lugar. Miró a León pensativo, luego extendió una mano, con la palma hacia arriba. "Di, amigo, ¿cómo te gusta el clima, eh?"

León frunció el ceño.

Arthur subió al bote, esperando que no se volcara, porque aunque pudiera nadar, el agua sin duda estaría fría, y estaba cansado de sentir frío. Había sido demasiado para él últimamente. Pero se mantuvo estable, y apenas se tambaleó incluso cuando se alejó de la orilla. Los remos estaban en buena forma, por lo que pudo remar suavemente.

Dirigió la pequeña embarcación hacia el santuario, extendiendo una mano mientras se acercaba para detenerse. El ladrón era lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar la lámpara cuando estaba de pie, así que lo hizo con cuidado, agarrándose a la piedra sorprendentemente seca para mantener el equilibrio. Su reflejo distorsionado lo miró desde la brillante superficie dorada; la luz lo hizo parecer de piel azul. La lámpara no debe haber sido tocada en mucho tiempo, pero todavía era tan brillante como si estuviera recién moldeada.

Lo agarró y volvió a bajar al bote. Arthur se tomó un momento para admirar la marca de la elegante herramienta; era diferente a todo lo que había visto. Supuso que debía haber sido importado de un comerciante oriental.

Con el peso sorprendentemente cálido de la lámpara en su regazo, el joven volvió a la orilla. León se adelantó y lo ayudó a aterrizar. Gwaine estaba de pie junto al arco con un ojo morado. Arthur no se molestó en preguntar.

"Lo tengo", dijo. "Vamos a salir de aquí."

"¿Qué pasa con el oro, amigo?" Gwaine le recordó. "Nos pertenece".

"Estará aquí aún más tarde", respondió Arthur. “Por ahora, quiero liberar esta alma y luego dormir un poco en mi propia cama. Y comer."

"La comida suena bien, sí", acordó el otro, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago. "¿Qué comes por aquí, León?"

León salió de la habitación y señaló mientras los ladrones lo seguían. Arthur vio a una familia de murciélagos posándose en uno de los estantes colgantes y se estremeció. Quizás el hombre maldito no había tenido suerte pescando.

"Hmm, estoy de humor para los huevos en escabeche en la taberna", dijo Gwaine, sacudiendo su cabello. “Deberías venir con nosotros. Por mucho que esté viviendo solo en una isla sin dinero, un hombre necesita beber de vez en cuando, ¿sí?”

"Sí", dijo Arthur. "Y conocemos a una bruja que puede romper tu maldición".

"O, ya sabes, podrías conservarlo y nunca ser pobre", se encogió de hombros Gwaine.

León asintió lentamente.

"¿Va a venir?" Preguntó Arthur.

Él asintió nuevamente, esta vez con más seguridad.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Gwaine. "La primera ronda es en la princesa".

León sonrió, dándole una palmada a Gwaine en el hombro. Parecía decir: "¡Vamos, entonces!"

Juntos, el trío se dirigió hacia el túnel principal que atravesaba la tierra de regreso a la superficie. Gwaine recogió la antorcha, que todavía ardía donde la había dejado caer en la entrada. Cada uno caminó con un salto en su paso, y apenas les importó tener que moverse alrededor del cuerpo del Gran Dragón. Arthur sostuvo la lámpara cuidadosamente en posición vertical, sin saber qué le sucedería al alma (si fuera consciente de su entorno o si pudiera sentirla) si la sacudía o rebotaba demasiado. Se imaginó que sería similar a montar a caballo, pero sin tener nada a lo que agarrarse.

La caminata de regreso parecía mucho más corta que la entrada. (Arthur reflexionó que el flujo del tiempo se alteró de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo, lo que le pareció gracioso. Resistió el impulso de reírse para no estar obligado a explicárselo a sus amigos. Pensamientos como ese eran la fantasía de una mujer.) Incluso los huesos frágiles que se rompían bajo sus pesos ya no eran motivo de preocupación. Habían conseguido lo que habían venido a buscar.

Finalmente, llegaron a la boca de la cueva. Todavía era de noche, por lo que no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado al final hasta que escucharon un graznido encantado.

"¡Habéis regresado!" gritó la anciana alegremente.

Todavía no podían verla, pero la luz de la antorcha debe haber sido visible desde donde estaba para haber notado su llegada.

"¿La lámpara?" preguntó mientras los hombres discernían su forma sombría en la oscuridad. Estaba parada donde la habían dejado a unos metros de la cueva. "¿Lo tenéis?"

"¡Sí, tenemos!" Dijo Gwaine. "Tal como te dije, lo encontraría".

“¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!”

"Aquí", dijo Arthur, sosteniéndolo en alto. Sus dedos delgados lo alcanzaron cuando Arthur pasó por el umbral de la caverna, pero en el último momento otro par de manos la levantaron y retrocedieron hacia el túnel. Los ladrones y la bruja miraron a León sorprendidos. Simplemente miró a la anciana, metiendo la lámpara en el hueco de su codo protectoramente.

Su cara se contorsionó agudamente. "¡Dámelo!"

León sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

"León, amigo", Gwaine frunció el ceño confundido, "¿qué te pasa?"

En respuesta, León señaló enfáticamente a la bruja, luego a su propia boca.

Arthur los miró con el ceño fruncido. "Lo que ella…? ¿Ella te maldijo?”

León asintió, retrocediendo nuevamente mientras ella intentaba agarrarla. Ella no podía seguirlo más lejos, impedida de entrar debido a las barreras contra la magia.

"¡Mentiroso!" ella gimió. "¡Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras!"

Gwaine y Arthur compartieron una mirada oscura.

"Compañero, escucha", dijo Gwaine, dando un paso adelante y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Qué tal si le da la lámpara, y ella arregla su maldición, sí?" Miró a la bruja en busca de confirmación.

Ella asintió rápidamente, extendiendo sus manos nuevamente.

"¿Ya ve?" Gwaine sonrió.

Pero León sacudió la cabeza una vez más, aún observándola sombríamente.

Esta vez Arthur se adelantó para tratar de convencerlo. "León, no creo que entiendas. El alma de la lámpara es su amante, creo. Si se lo das, ella deshará la maldición y todo estará bien".

Sacudió la cabeza, giró e hizo regresar la lámpara. Arthur agarró el objeto. "¡León! Por favor, sin esto nosotros...”

La bruja chasqueó en su impaciencia, extendiendo su mano hacia ellos. "¡Aithusa!" chilló, sorprendiendo a los hombres, que se volvieron y la miraron con inquietud. "Aithusa, la lámpara!"

Por una fracción de segundo, no pasó nada, y todo estaba mortalmente quieto.

Luego un rugido desgarrador desde arriba, casi ahogando el horrible sonido de las garras arañando contra la piedra. Apareció un dragón blanco, no tan grande como el cadáver en lo profundo de las entrañas de la tierra pero aterrador, que se deslizó como un lagarto por la pared de roca. Descubrió sus dientes, gruñendo en el fondo de su garganta.

El trío quedó boquiabierto de horror, congelado.

Arthur, con cuidado, liberó lentamente la lámpara del aflojamiento del agarre de León, y trató de colocar la cosa en el suelo entre ellos. Con suerte, la criatura era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no querían ningún problema, y que tomaría el tesoro y se iría.

Aithusa dio un paso adelante, el suelo rodó bajo sus pesados pasos. Mientras se acercaba, se incorporó para alzarse sobre los débiles humanos. Su cabeza y sus alas redondas rozaron el techo bajo, aflojando algunas piedras, que cayeron suavemente sobre su espalda lisa. Inhaló profundamente, la garganta se calentó rápidamente.

"Bonito lagarto", susurró Gwaine esperanzada.

El dragón dio otro paso. Detrás de ella, la bruja se reía a carcajadas, “¡La lámpara! ¡La lámpara! ¡Mía, toda mía!"

De repente, un orbe azul se manifestó, distrayendo a Aithusa. Observó curiosamente el fenómeno, la furia disminuyó temporalmente. La luz mágica latió una vez, dos veces, luego explotó.

Aithusa gritó, frenéticamente tratando de alejarse de la luz cegadora, sacudiendo sus extremidades en todas direcciones. Los hombres gritaron y cayeron al suelo para evitar cortar las garras, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz, Arthur sosteniendo la lámpara con fuerza y sintiendo a Gwaine presionarse contra él. No sabía dónde estaba León, no podría haberlo visto incluso si lo hubiera intentado.

Hubo un siniestro crujido, escuchado por encima de los gritos ensordecedores de Aithusa.

En el momento siguiente, Arthur se sintió repentinamente ingrávido. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo en un oscuro abismo: el suelo se había desmoronado como pan seco debajo de él. Escuchó el grito alarmado de Gwaine y supo que ambos iban a morir.

Él gritó.

{El Patrimonio}

"¡Aithusa!" la bruja gimió. Sus sollozos desesperados rasgaron el aire nocturno mientras excavaba la cueva derrumbada con sus propias manos. Las barreras en la piedra todavía estaban activas, evitando que su magia limpiara los escombros.

"¡La lámpara!" ella gimió, pasando las manos por el polvo y los guijarros. Sus uñas se volvieron desiguales y sangraron. Se formaron grupos de tierra ensangrentada alrededor de las uñas y las cutículas; su vestido y su capa estaban irreparablemente manchados. "¡Aithusa! ¡Mi lampara! ¡Aithusa! ¡Perdió! ¡perdió! ¡perdió! ¡Maldita seas, Emrys!”

La vieja bruja sabía que su dragón estaba muerto: su vínculo, que se había formado en el momento en que Aithusa había nacido dos décadas atrás, se había cortado. La lámpara también se perdió para siempre. Ella ya no podía sentir su poder.

Se terminó.

Ella se agarró y vomitó lastimosamente, tirando de su cabello enredado con dedos sucios y ensangrentados.

Se terminó.


	5. Un Viejo Amigo

Capítulo 4

El Alma de la Lámpara

" _Uyyy_..."

Arthur gimió y tosió lastimosamente. El polvo se depositó pesadamente en el fondo de su garganta, haciéndolo dar a uno arcadas horrible. Se las arregló para controlar su estómago vacío después de un momento, luego se concentró en sus extremidades gritando. Sintió como si hubiera sido pisoteado por un caballo fugitivo; todo cubierto de carne magullada como una manzana que se había caído y nadie quería; como un trozo de masa, un cocinero de brazos fuertes había golpeado sin piedad; como las muchas analogías más en las que podía pensar para retrasar el acto de mutilar las terminaciones nerviosas. Todavía podía moverse, en cualquier caso, así que supuso que nada estaba roto.

Cuando se movió, los escombros cayeron de él y golpearon contra la superficie de cualquier capa puntiaguda y grumosa sobre la que estaba acostado en el tono negro. Por una fracción de segundo temió haber sido cegado, pero luego recordó la caída. Mirando en qué dirección se suponía que estaba hacia arriba, no podía ver la luz, pero había sido de noche cuando todo se había ido al infierno.

Al menos el dragón no parecía ir tras ellos. Quizás no pudo, o había perdido interés en ellos.

Un sonido a su izquierda lo sobresaltó, y Arthur agarró un arma. Su mano encontró algo elegante y cálido, y casi se retiró antes de darse cuenta de que debía ser la lámpara. Así que el dragón no lo había tomado, probablemente estaba arrastrando los pies en busca del objeto atesorado. Arthur lo agarró y lo acercó, conteniendo la respiración y esperando que lo que fuera no lo notara. ¿Podrían los dragones oler el miedo? Pero no, no podría ser el dragón. Tenía que ser…

"¿Gwaine?" él susurró. Su voz baja sonaba extraña, temblorosa y áspera.

"Mmmmm...Todavía no, todavía no...¡Fú! Jejeje, sí, ese es el lugar... "

"¡Gwaine!" Arthur podría haber saltado de alegría, sin importar el sueño lascivo que estaba teniendo su hermano en el crimen. "¡Despierta, Gwaine!" Aunque su garganta estaba bastante seca, su voz salió más fuerte después de tomarse un momento para aclararse la garganta.

"Hm? ¿Arthur? Amigo, estaba soñando con una manzana que sabía a queso... ¿O era un queso que sabía a manzana...?” Su voz sonaba espesa y atontada, y Arthur se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado fuera. Y sabía muy bien con qué había estado soñando Gwaine.

"Gwaine".

Arthur extendió la mano, arrastrándose ciegamente hacia su amigo hasta que su mano hizo contacto con algo cálido y de lana. Sacudió lo que parecía ser la pierna de Gwaine.

"Enciende una vela, ¿quieres?" Gwaine dijo, sonando irritable, como solía hacerlo cuando se despertaba con un dolor de cabeza, que a menudo era causado por una noche de bebidas y peleas. Arthur de repente se preocupó de que la cabeza de su amigo hubiera resultado herida en la caída.

"No puedo, Gwaine. No hay cerillas ni antorchas, pero...espera, ¿dónde está León? ¡León!"

Gwaine agarró la muñeca de Arthur y la usó para sentarse, casi plantando la cara de Arthur en el lecho de roca suelto debajo de ellos. Parecía por fin estar completamente despierto y consciente.

“León, amigo? Si puedes oírme, di algo: er, bueno, aplaude.”

Hubo silencio durante lo que pareció una hora. Pero entonces, un aplauso suave llegó a sus oídos. Vino de la izquierda.

“¡Sigue aplaudiendo hasta que te encontremos!”

Los aplausos continuaron, suaves e intermitentes palmaditos en la oscuridad. Los ladrones, uniendo los codos para no perderse entre sí, treparon cuidadosamente hacia él. Los silbidos y las muecas pincharon la quietud cuando las rocas afiladas se clavaron en puntos doloridos, o suaves gruñidos de sorpresa cuando la tierra se movió repentinamente debajo de ellos, sonando como una avalancha en su audición hipersensible. Arthur lo tuvo más difícil, ya que tenía un uso limitado de sus manos, porque su otra aún llevaba la lámpara. Era una maravilla que no se hubiera perdido.

Era una maravilla que no estuvieran todos muertos.

"¡Ajá!" Dijo Gwaine triunfante. "Muy bien, ahora, si estás ileso, aplaude dos veces, amigo".

Un palmoteo. Un palmoteo otro.

"¡Excelente!" dijo el ladrón. "¿Arthur?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Gwaine?”

“Solo se siente un golpe en la cabeza. Estaré bien una vez que encontremos nuestra salida de aquí y de la taberna más cercana".

"¿Qué pasa con la bruja?" Arthur le recordó. "No podemos estar seguros de que se haya ido".

"Sí, eso es cierto..."

Cayeron en un silencio seco, tratando de pensar en otra forma de salir de su situación.

Gwaine de repente jadeó y dejó escapar un grito de desesperación.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Arthur, cerrándose la garganta con ansiedad. ¿Gwaine había resultado herido y acababa de darse cuenta de una herida? ¿Le había llamado la atención León por algo? ¿Había visto algo en ese momento que Arthur no había visto? ¿Había sentido algo?

"El oro", gimió Gwaine, apretando su agarre sobre el brazo de Arthur, y presumiblemente también sobre León. "¡El oro!"

"Ah", dijo Arthur. No se le había ocurrido que el tesoro podría haberse perdido. Pero ese no era el problema en cuestión, y se lo dijo con voz severa que pensó que su padre usaba, cuando todavía estaba cerca.

"¡Apenas el asunto!" Gwaine repitió. “¡Princesa, ese oro fue nuestra fortuna! ¡Viviríamos como reyes! ¡Sí, podríamos haber comprado nuestra propia tierra! ¡Los trabajos que podríamos haber dado! ¡Las mujeres que nos congregarían! ¡Una taberna en mi propio salón!”

"¡No tiene sentido tener el oro si estamos atrapados aquí!" insistió Arthur, pateando con el pie. Una piedra retumbó ruidosamente en la oscuridad, el sonido se hizo aún más agudo por su ceguera. La frustración de Arthur disminuyó, dejándolo sentir los dolores residuales de un aterrizaje brusco.

"Tienes razón", admitió Gwaine. "¿Cómo salimos de aquí, entonces?"

"Yo...no sé", admitió Arthur, la ira disminuyendo. Él suspiró profundamente. "Si tan solo tuviéramos algo de luz".

"Sí. ¡Podríamos haber usado esa lámpara ahora mismo!

"Lo tengo."

"¿De verdad?" Hubo un susurro cuando Gwaine se movió. "¡Todavía tengo pedernal! Si a esa lámpara le queda algo de aceite, estaremos listos por un buen tiempo".

"¿Qué? ¡No!" dijo Arthur, horrorizado.

"¿Cómo?" El movimiento se desaceleró, pero no se detuvo por completo.

"Existe el alma de un hombre dentro de esta lámpara", explicó Arthur, como si fuera un niño. "¡No tenemos idea de qué iluminación le haría la lámpara!"

"Estoy seguro de que el tipo no sentirá nada".

"¡Dios no lo quiera, no!"

“Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer, princesa? ¡No podemos morir de hambre aquí abajo! Nuestras opciones son bastante limitadas".

"Ya lo sé."

"¿Por qué no dejamos que León decida? León, si prefieres vivir, aplaude dos veces".

Arthur dejó escapar un resoplido frustrado. "¿No crees que al menos deberíamos intentar—no sé, ¿dejar salir el alma?"

"¿Cómo, princesa?"

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior pensativo. "Bueno, supongo que podríamos...Esperan". Soltó a Gwaine y sostuvo la cálida lámpara con ambas manos. Las yemas de sus dedos encontraron el tapón en la parte superior, y después de un momento de vacilación, lo liberó.

No pasó nada.

"Esperan", dijo de nuevo, empujando el tapón hacia adentro. Chirriaba demasiado fuerte.

Sostuvo la lámpara hacia afuera por el mango curvo, luego la inclinó hacia adelante. Escuchó el ligero chapoteo del petróleo contra la roca, pero nuevamente no sucedió nada.

"Hmm".

"Déjame intentarlo", dijo Gwaine.

Se tambalearon por un momento en la oscuridad hasta que lograron pasarlo con éxito entre ellos. Arthur casi se arrepintió, de repente al darse cuenta de que Gwaine podría aprovechar la oportunidad de encender la lámpara con su pedernal. El golpeteo metálico resonó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Gwaine?"

"Golpes."

" _Golpes_."

“¡Sí, princesa, estoy golpeándola! ¿Qué, tienes una idea mejor? Cállate.”

Los golpes continuaron por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, considerando que el alma interna no respondió. Arthur contuvo la sugerencia sarcástica de preguntar si había alguien en casa.

"Quizás la vieja mintió acerca de que había una persona dentro", dijo Arthur de mala gana. "Pero no puedo imaginar por qué".

"Si hay uno, encenderlo podría liberarlo".

Arthur retiró la lámpara y cerró los ojos sombríamente. Había pocas opciones en el asunto, si iban a encontrar la manera de salir del agujero oscuro. Sintiendo pena por el hombre, si realmente estaba atrapado, Arthur se frotó la palma a lo largo del elegante oro a modo de disculpa. Sintió un ligero escalofrío al hacerlo, aunque no hacía frío, y se sintió sorprendido por la repentina urgencia de hacerlo nuevamente, y luego una vez más.

Gritó y lo dejó caer cuando la cosa se calentó de repente, el calor abrasó sus callosas manos.

"¡Infierno sangriento!" exclamó Gwaine.

La lámpara, que había aterrizado con la parte superior hacia arriba, comenzó a brillar más y más, como un trozo de hierro en la fragua, sacudiéndose por sí misma. Se vieron obligados a protegerse los ojos cuando la intensidad de la luz se volvió similar al sol directo del mediodía.

Una risa jovial rasgó el aire.

Arthur bajó el brazo, los ojos parpadearon rápidamente en un intento de adaptarse a la luz, que se había atenuado considerablemente. Miró boquiabierto a la figura alta y desgarbada que estaba sobre él, sonriendo ampliamente. Se puso de pie en jarras con la lámpara, que todavía emanaba luz, a sus pies. Estaba vestido como un campesino con una camisa azul que era un poco demasiado grande para su cuerpo delgado y un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello, y tenía el pelo corto y oscuro que estaba despeinado y sobresalía más alrededor de sus grandes orejas. Sus brillantes ojos azules no tenían malicia, pero Arthur no estaba seguro de poder juzgar solo la apariencia. Después de todo, no habría sospechado de la vieja bruja del mal.

"¿Cuál de ustedes frotó mi lámpara?" preguntó el extraño hombre.

Arthur hizo una señal mansa, tragando saliva, mientras Gwaine y León le hacían un gesto.

El hombre de la lámpara dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis, tirando rápidamente a Arthur para que se pusiera de pie con una solidez y fuerza que el ladrón no hubiera creído posible, y abrazó con sus largos brazos. Arthur no pudo encontrar la reacción apropiada, y tampoco hizo nada más que mirar mientras el hombre, el hombre real, de carne y hueso, lo soltó y rebotó, charlando con entusiasmo todo el tiempo.

"¡Soy libre! ¡Soy libre! ¡Finalmente libre de la lámpara! Ay, es tan bueno ver gente, gente real. Y puedo tocarte.” Como para puntuar la declaración, agarró a Arthur por los hombros y lo sacudió. "¡Podría besarte!"

Arthur, sorprendido por la conmoción, por así decirlo, por fin tuvo la presencia de ánimo para abrir la boca, haciéndolo aparecer como Gwaine y León con las mandíbulas flojas de pie cerca, pero el hombre habló antes de tener la oportunidad de rechazar cualquier tipo de favor como besarse.

"¿Cuál año es? ¿Quién son ustedes? No parecen druidas, pero ¿qué sé yo? ¡Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado! La moda es tan voluble, ¿no? ¿Está Kilgharrah por ahí, todavía? Reconozco este lugar, es su cueva. ¡Oy Kilgharrah!” El nombre sonaba duro en comparación con el resto de su discurso: lo hablaba guturalmente, como si lo estuviera gruñendo. Hubiera resultado amenazador si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa alegre que parecía que le partiría la cara en dos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, luego hacia arriba, como si esperara una respuesta.

"Usted..." Arthur se aclaró la garganta reseca, "es el alma de la lámpara".

"Hmm", tarareó el hombre, pasando una mano sobre el muro de piedra. "¿Y qué delató eso?" Se volvió hacia el rubio, todavía sonriendo, pero esta vez con un tono más travieso. "Casi no te reconocí en la oscuridad, Constantine. Pero conozco tu voz. ¿Son estos nuevos caballeros tuyos?”

"C-Constantine?" Arthur arrugó la nariz ante el nombre inapropiado. Se señaló a sí mismo. "Soy Arthur".

El otro hizo una pausa en su exploración del sumidero de bolsillo. Su sonrisa dio paso a la confusión. "Ah", pronunció. “¿Entonces no conoces a Constantine? ¿No has oído hablar de él?”

"Sé que había un rey llamado Constantine", dijo Arthur, "pero él fue mucho antes de mi tiempo, y no tengo ninguna relación con él".

"Hmm. El parecido es sorprendente". El hombre se acercó a él nuevamente, pasando a Gwaine y León todavía boquiabiertos. No podían, tanto como Arthur, parecer comprender que el hombre de la lámpara parecía ser bastante real y, quizás lo más importante, estar allí. “¿Conoces a los hijos de Constantine II? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Déjame pensar...Constans, el hijo mayor.” Contó con sus dedos, ceño fruncido en concentración. “Er, Ambrosius y Ector—creo que adoptó o fomentó—y ¿cómo puedo olvidar a la dulce y pequeña Caelia? Ah, y me estoy olvidando de Uther. Pero no era un niño muy notable, teniendo en cuenta que era el más joven y todavía en faldas. Nunca me gustó mucho el pequeño imbécil.”

Arthur lo miró, la mente tambaleándose. "Uther...era el nombre de mi padre".

El extraño tuvo la decencia de adoptar una mirada avergonzada. “Ah, ¿dije que era un imbécil? Bueno, él era como un niño. Quizás ha cambiado. ¿Que sé yo? He estado allí". Hizo un gesto hacia la lámpara brillante. “¡Pero tu padre! Arturo, hijo de Uther, hijo del rey Constantine II.”

El ladrón sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza. "¡Estas confundido! Debe haber habido otro hombre llamado Uther, y él era mi padre, no un príncipe. No soy real.”

El hombre de cabello negro resopló, mirando la ropa de Arthur. "Obviamente. Una pena, sin embargo. Constantine fue un buen rey, pero supongo que fue conquistado o usurpado, o Constans lo fue.” Parecía relativamente no molesto por toda la situación, y no parecía darse cuenta de que estaban atrapados, o que Gwaine y León todavía estaban conmocionados. "¿Dónde está Kilgharrah?" murmuró mientras continuaba explorando.

Cuando el hombre imposible se alejó, Arthur se arrastró hacia sus amigos.

"Amigo", susurró Gwaine mientras se acercaba, extendiendo la mano y agarrando su codo. "¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué hicisteis?”

"Yo...froté la lámpara," siseó Arthur, igual de confundido. "¿Supongo que eso fue lo que lo convocó?"

"Se podría pensar que una lámpara mágica necesitaría algunas palabras mágicas, no un masaje en el vientre".

"Si."

El trío lo observó él moverse, inseguro de cómo proceder. Habían conocido la magia, la habían visto en la práctica, aunque nunca habían visto una manifestación tan poderosa como este hombre. Y por lo que podían ver desde la luz de la lámpara, no había escapatoria sino una pared escarpada. No se pudo hacer. Estaban atrapados con el extraño.

"Di", el hombre se volvió hacia ellos. “¿Cómo terminaste exactamente aquí abajo? No hay puertas, y mi magia está siendo suprimida, por los barrios, espero.”

Arthur se sintió débil. "¿Tienes magia?"

"Bueno, no me encerraron por ser un sirviente indefenso", se rió entre dientes.

Simplemente genial, pensó Arthur. No solo es mágico, sino que también puede manejarlo. ¿Y si es tan malvado como esa vieja bruja? Eran amantes, después de todo...

"Entonces, uhm", dijo Gwaine nerviosamente, finalmente encontrando su voz, "¿por qué estabas sellado, exactamente?"

"Es una historia un poco larga, en realidad", dijo alegremente. "¿Por qué no nos presentamos todos primero y luego compartiremos las historias de lo que nos llevó hasta aquí?"

"Está bien...Soy Arthur".

"Gwaine. Y este es León. Está maldito".

León inclinó la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso.

"Ya veo", dijo el hombre de la lámpara. “Voy por muchos nombres. Soy Emrys, el hechicero más poderoso que camina por la tierra. Pero mis amigos me llaman Merlín.” Él sonrió brillantemente. “De hecho, solo los druidas me llaman Emrys. A veces puede ser un poco desagradable, te digo. Supongo, siguiendo esa lógica, que todos ustedes no son druidas. Me hubieras conocido si lo fueras, y hubiéramos podido hablar mentalmente".

Arthur no siguió la mitad de lo que el hombre acababa de decir, pero asintió de todos modos.

Merlín continuó: "Bueno, quieren saber por qué me he escondido en una lámpara. Déjame empezar por el principio:

“Nací con magia. Un brujo, ya ven. Muchas personas acusaron a mi madre de asociarse con un demonio y me engendraron, pero realmente mi padre era un Señor del Dragón, pero esa es otra historia. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, fui a Camelot para estudiar con un maestro hechicero. Me destaqué y lo superé rápidamente. Fui nombrado hechicero de la corte por el rey Constantine II, pero muchos estaban resentidos con mi nuevo estatus, especialmente dado lo joven que soy—era. Pero tomé una alumna propia y le enseñé lo que sabía.

“Poco sabía lo oscuro que se había vuelto su corazón...No hay nada que endurezca el corazón de una mujer como la muerte de sus hijos. Su primogénito, Morgause, a la enfermedad, y luego su hijo, Mordred, a ese malvado Agravaine...”

Se apagó, perdido en un recuerdo aparentemente perturbador.

Entonces Merlín se aclaró la garganta, volviendo al presente. “Uhm, para resumir la historia, ella logró encontrar un hechizo vinculante, esperando que a través de mí pudiera lograr un gran poder. Pero su plan fue frustrado por un buen amigo mío, que separó mi alma de mi cuerpo y escondió las dos mitades para protegerlas con magia tan antigua como el tiempo, es decir, Kilgharrah aquí, y la dama del lago de Avalon. Solo una vez que la hechicera fuera derrotada, volvería a fusionarme.”

Su brillante sonrisa volvió con toda su fuerza. No se dio cuenta de las miradas de sorpresa compartidas por el trío. "¡Supongo que ahora está muerta! Después de todo, ¿por qué otra razón sería liberado? Gracias, Arthur. Y ustedes, Gwaine, León. Supongo que Kilgharrah está cazando. Tendré que llamarlo aquí".

"¿Cómo puedes llamar a alguien aquí?"

Sin responder a la pregunta, Merlín echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió, literalmente rugió: "¡O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

Gwaine y Arthur se habían alejado no solo por la fuerza de la llamada, sino porque los ojos de Merlín se habían vuelto dorados. Un momento después, sin embargo, habían cambiado de nuevo a azul como si nada hubiera pasado. La transformación había hecho que los ángulos tontos del joven parecieran feroces y de otro mundo, casi fae, y Arthur decidió entonces que nunca quería encontrarse en el lado malo del brujo.

Cuando los últimos ecos de su rugido se desvanecieron, un vago desconcierto superó la expresión de Merlín.

"¿Dónde está ese maldito dragón?"

Otra mirada desapercibida pasó entre los mortales.

"Er, ¿eras un gran, er, dorado?" Gwaine preguntó tentativamente.

"¡Ese sería él!"

"Creo que él es, er...bueno, Kilgurren es...Arthur, ¿qué pasó con Kullchurrah otra vez?"

Los ojos expectantes se volvieron hacia Arthur, que se congeló. Si tan solo pudiera delegar la tarea a León de decirle al poderoso hechicero que su precioso dragón estaba muerto; seguramente lo habría hecho si el hombre maldito pudiera hablar. "Um, mira, eh..." Por lo general, era mucho más elocuente, pero la presencia de un portador de magia lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

"Está muerto, ¿no es así?" dijo Merlín. Cuando nadie lo negó, arrastrando los pies torpemente, fue suficiente confirmación, y suspiró profundamente. “Podría haberlo sabido. Él habría venido cuando llamé...¿Cómo sucedió esto?”

"Er, bueno, no estamos muy seguros", dijo Arthur. "La bruja dijo que un guerrero lo había vencido, él, quiero decir".

"Sí", saltó Gwaine. "También dijo que tú y ella fueron amantes, una vez".

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron un poco, luego arrugó la nariz con disgusto. “¿Amantes? No, no puede ser. Tuve solo uno amor toda mi vida, y ella ya no es de esta tierra. De eso estoy muy seguro.”

Luego cayeron en un silencio incómodo. Nadie estaba seguro de qué decir, ni siquiera si había algo que decir. Arthur se compadeció de Merlín. Haber pasado tanto tiempo, al menos medio siglo, solo para regresar y encontrarse atrapado, impotente, y escuchar que su dragón está muerto y que la bruja que debería haber sido derrotada o fallecida aún podría respirar.

"Tal vez..." Merlín se detuvo, pasando su mano pensativamente a lo largo de la pared arenosa. "Quizás...puedo superar las barreras".

Luego cerró los ojos sin esperar una respuesta, su ceño fruncido por la concentración. El trío lo observó mientras parecía entrar en una especie de trance, susurrando palabras de poder. Solo sus labios se movieron; el resto de él permaneció quieto, como congelado en el tiempo. Arthur sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca al ver destellos dorados debajo de sus pestañas gruesas, oscuras y aleteo. No creía que pudiera acostumbrarse a eso.

Esperaron con la respiración contenida, anticipando su momento de triunfo. Los segundos pasaron, luego pasaron los minutos, y luego el tiempo pareció detenerse, como un estanque congelado en invierno. Todos menos Merlín se inquietaron. Gwaine le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en el estómago cuando gruñó con impaciencia. Nadie se atrevió a hablar por miedo a distraer al brujo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Merlín abrió lentamente sus brillantes ojos azules, quedando en silencio.

"¿Bien?" Arthur preguntó tentativamente.

Una suave sonrisa tocó la boca del moreno. "No puedo hacerlo."

"Uyyy", Gwaine sacó el sonido casi juguetonamente, y Arthur reconoció el tono como el que adoptó antes de comenzar una pelea. Se tensó, preparado para intervenir si Gwaine lo intentaba. "¿Pensé que eras el hechicero más poderoso para caminar por la tierra?"

"Así que me he asegurado", respondió Merlín con bastante amabilidad. "Nunca supe que los druidas estuvieran equivocados. Si no puedo dominar estas salas, entonces nadie puede, tal vez ni siquiera el taumaturgo. Tendremos que improvisar.”

"¿Improvisar?" los ladrones repitieron al unísono.

Sonriendo como lo había hecho la primera vez que fue liberado de la lámpara, Merlín señaló a León, que parecía listo para saltar del camino de un rayo. “¡Cuéntanos una historia, buen señor caballero!”

"¿Caballero?" los ladrones pronunciaron con incredulidad.

León trató de transmitir que no podía hablar poniendo una mano sobre su garganta y sacudiendo la cabeza, sus rizos rebotando desesperadamente.

Merlín ladeó la cabeza. “Sí, sé que estás maldito. Lo sentí en el momento en que aparecí. Y sí sé qué maldición es. Sí, puedo romperlo, pero no ahora, porque soy bastante impotente. ¡De todos modos, habla! Depende de usted sacarnos de aquí. ¡Habla, señor León, habla!”

A pesar de la necesidad de heroísmo, León simplemente se tambaleó, y Arthur y Gwaine lo observaron. Los hombros de Merlín se levantaron y cayeron mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, cuando hablas oro y joyas caen de tus labios. Si hablaras lo suficiente, llenarías esta caverna con ellos y podremos subir a la libertad ". Merlín señaló hacia arriba, donde los hombres podían ver la luz gris y asomándose del amanecer. "Es como la fábula del burro en el pozo seco. El granjero no puede sacarlo, así que decide que enterrará al pobre cabrón para sacarlo de su miseria. Él mete un montón de tierra. El burro se lo sacude y se acerca. El granjero palas en más tierra. El burro lo sacude y da un paso al frente. Y así sucesivamente, hasta que el burro se haya sacudido y dado un paso adelante tantas veces que pueda salir del pozo".

"Esa es la historia más estúpida que he escuchado", hizo una mueca Arthur, olvidando momentáneamente que el hechicero podía golpearlo en cualquier momento.

Merlín le lanzó una mirada. "Escucha, clotpole, es una fábula. ¡Significa nunca rendirse!”

"Pero es completamente poco realista", protestó Arthur. “Los burros no poseen la inteligencia para hacer tal cosa. Y además, ¡podríamos morirnos de hambre antes de que León pueda hablar lo suficiente como para sacudirse y dar un paso al frente! Y también, clotpole no es una palabra".

Merlín se encogió de hombros. “Por supuesto que sí, imbécil. De todos modos, si mueres, mueres. Pero si salimos de aquí gracias a mi idea, te convertiré en un imbécil y probaremos tu teoría".

"No es necesario", dijo Gwaine, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Arthur. Parecía haber olvidado su propia irritabilidad a favor de evitar que Arthur dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. O tal vez sintió camaradería con alguien tan fácilmente capaz de insultar a su amigo. "Ya es un imbécil".

Arthur, con la cara roja, empujó a su amigo cuando tiró de una de sus orejas. Gwaine tropezó y cayó, riendo.

Merlín sonrió a la pareja, luego volvió su atención a León. “No importa qué historia cuentes. Podrías insultarnos continuamente, porque no podemos escuchar tu voz ni leer tus labios. Adelante, entonces. Eres nuestra única esperanza".

"Sin presión", dijo Gwaine desde su posición de descanso.

León frunció el ceño por un momento, aparentemente pensando en algo que decir. Entonces él comenzó. Salieron gotas de oro y joyas, que tintinearon como lluvia contra las piedras. Mientras que en la sala del tesoro le había parecido una fortuna, ahora era un fenómeno bastante exiguo. Eran las arenas en un reloj de arena en comparación con las arenas de una playa.

Merlín se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared de la cámara. "Esto tomará un rato. ¿Alguien sabe alguna buena canción?”

Gwaine sonrió rápidamente ante la invitación. "Mi amigo, estás mirando a un maestro de las artes".

"Ay, Dios", murmuró Arthur en voz baja.

Sin prestar atención a la desesperación de su amigo, Gwaine lanzó una melodía obscena que habría sonrojado a un troll:

_Estaba en el barro a el culo, señor,_

_En el pantano con un contrato de turba,_

_Cuando mi pala golpeó algo duro, señor,_

_Que pensé que era una roca o un tronco._

_Era una caja del mejor roble viejo, señor,_

_Medía un pie largo y cuatro pulgadas de ancho;_

_Y sin importarles las hadas_

_Solo eché un vistazo al interior._

_Ahora abrí la tapa de caja, señor,_

_Y juro que mi historia es verdadera:_

_Era un antiquísimo condón irlandés_

_Una reliquia de Brian Ború._

_Era un antiquísimo condón irlandés_

_Medía un pie largo y hecho de piel de alce._

_Hay una etiquetita dorada en punta, señor,_

_Con su nombre, rango e inscrito el pago semental._

_Ahora, me vuelvo a recordar a través de los tiempos_

_A los días de ese viejo celta cachondo_

_Con su esposa acostada en la cama, señor,_

_Mientras frente al fuego en la piel girar,_

_Y pensé que escuché a Brian susurrar_

_Mientras la luz rosa del fuego oscurar,_

_"Bueno, ahorita ya has tenido tus deseos, querida..._

_Esta noche es el lado peludo afuera"._

Arthur gimió ruidosamente, bastante disgustado y avergonzado. León enterró su rostro en una mano y sacudió la cabeza. Sin embargo, no había dejado de hablar, las joyas aún caían de sus labios. Había proporcionado música alegre durante toda la interpretación.

Merlín simplemente se rió junto a Gwaine, agarrándose el vientre. "¡Tienes que enseñarme eso!" se rio. "¡De los dioses!"

"Hay mucho más de dónde vino eso", dijo el irlandés con orgullo. Por lo general, no recibía reacciones tan alentadoras de su público borracho, y mucho menos una tan sobria como Merlín.

"Tengo uno, tengo uno", exclamó Merlín, desesperadamente componiéndose lo suficiente como para cantar:

_Mi hombre John tenía algo que era largo._

_Mi doncella Mary tenía algo peludo._

_Mi hombre John puso su cosa que fue larga,_

_en lo de mi doncella, Mary, que era peludo._

_Mi criada Mary lo agitó,_

_hasta que con revolviendo y revolviendo por fin salió,_

_pero luego mi hombre John una vez más lo empujó,_

_y con la mayor firmeza para que se quedara lo golpeó;_

_pero John, con muchos golpes, el agujero ensanchó,_

_que aún a pesar de su alma su cosa larga se deslizó,_

_Hasta cansado y molesto y con golpes adoloridos, gritó:_

_"¡Una viruela toma el hoyo porque no más golpearlo!"_

Gwaine chilló de risa positivamente, mezclándose con los gritos de Merlín que resonaron y le dieron a Arthur un dolor de cabeza diabólico. "¿No podemos cantar algo lindo?" preguntó lastimeramente. León asintió fervientemente, haciendo que los tesoros que caían de sus labios aún en movimiento rociaran en diferentes direcciones.

"Ay, está bien", dijo Gwaine, compartiendo una mirada con Merlín que denotaba claramente el estado de arruinamiento del partido de Arthur. “Sigan, entonces. Canta algo".

Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro. "No sé muchas canciones", protestó.

"Quieres decir que no conoces a ninguno agradable", dijo sabiamente Gwaine. Merlín asintió de acuerdo, riendo aún.

Arthur frunció el ceño. "Bien, recuerdo uno que mi padre solía cantar".

"¡Vamos a escucharlo, entonces!" Dijo Gwaine.

"¡Bueno!" Arthur se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que más tarde su voz protestaría por un trato tan duro cuando no había nada para beber. Comenzó, suave y conscientemente:

_Cuando el ruiseñor canta,_

_Los árboles crecen verdes_

_Hojas y hierba y manantiales de flores,_

_En abril, supongo;_

_Y el amor se ha ido a mi corazón_

_Con una lanza tan aguda_

_Noche y día mi sangre se drena_

_Me duele el corazón hasta la muerte._

_Me ha encantado todo este año pasado_

_Para que no ame más;_

_Suspiré muchos suspiros_

_Amado, por tu piedad,_

_Mi amor nunca está más cerca de ti_

_Y eso me duele mucho;_

_Dulce amado, piensa en mí_

_Te he amado por mucho tiempo._

_Dulce amado, te ruego,_

_Por un discurso amoroso;_

_Mientras vivo en este amplio mundo_

_Nadie más buscaré._

_Con tu amor, mi dulce amada,_

_Mi dicha aunque el aumento más grande;_

_Un dulce beso de tu boca_

_Podría ser mi cura._

Descubrió que no podía recordar el resto, si había más. Cuando los ecos resonantes de su voz se desvanecieron, Arthur se dio cuenta de los aplausos de León. Él asintió cortésmente hacia él, sonrojándose.

"Muy bien, princesa", dijo Gwaine. "Deberíamos haber estado encerrados en una torre en lugar de quedarnos atrapados aquí. Entonces un caballero podría haber venido a rescatarnos".

Él y Merlín se rieron. Arthur suspiró cuando Gwaine pensó en otra balada obscena. Sería una larga noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ay, las rimas son tan difíciles!


End file.
